Something To Believe
by heartpunker123
Summary: Stephanie Archer used to be the sixth member of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but as she was able to retrieve her Zeo Crystal and become the silver Zeo ranger. She decides to step down from her powers seeing that it hasn't been the same for her anymore, she leaves the states and moves to Vancouver for months. Now she's back and someone she loves is waiting for her.
1. Back in Angel Grove

**Hi, everyone! This was an idea I always had in my mind for a long time and thought it would be great to finally share it on here. Takes place in Zeo for now, but I might write the story about my character in the Mighty Morphin. Anyways, I do not own Power Rangers but do own the character Stephanie Archer and the plot. Pictures of her zords in Mighty Morphin will be linked on my page (Still haven't finished drawing her Zeo suit/zord).**

* * *

It's been a long time since I stepped into the familiar doors of the Juice Bar in Angel Grove, California as being back felt like nothing has changed and I was glad to be here again. Several months had passed when I stepped down as the sixth power ranger after Master Vile turned time back on Earth using the power of the Orb of Doom causing the other rangers and myself to turn into helpless kids without our powers to protect us. Though Earth wasn't all defenseless, Zordon called upon the help of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to stop Rita and Zedd's plans on destroying our planet while Billy tried to create a device using our Power Coins to change us back into teenagers. Billy was able to use the regenerator device on himself changing him back to normal but before he was able to use it on us, Rito and Goldar stole the device along with our Power Coins that were used to power up the machine as they were soon destroyed by none other than Rita and Zedd.

With our only hope now came the pieces of the Zeo Crystals that were scattered throughout different time streams in order to prevent Master Vile from gaining the powers of the crystal and with the help of Zordon, we were sent through different times to find each piece of the Zeo Crystal and revert ourselves into teenagers again. The final piece of the six-sub Zeo Crystal was found in a cave in the wilderness of Canada as I followed the Aurora Borealis leading me to it, but once all the pieces of the crystal was recombined and Earth was restored to normal. Rito and Goldar found a way to destroy the Command Center after stealing the Zeo Crystal from us but luckily Zordon transported the other rangers and me to an underground center known as the Power Chamber with the Zeo Crystal retrieved and safe from evil.

The power of the Zeo Crystal gave the Rangers and me new powers as now we became the new Zeo Rangers but I knew things would never be the same again and I couldn't do this anymore, deciding to give up on my new source of power. When I broke the news to everyone, their shocked expressions were no surprise as they tried to keep me from leaving the team, everything changed when three of my best friends, including one who was really special to me left their powers to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha as they attended the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

Even if the new Rangers slowly became good friends to me, I knew deep in my heart that Zack, Trini, and Jason will always be the original Rangers along with Kim, Billy, and me. As I told Zordon to step down as the Purple Ranger and the new Silver Zeo Ranger, he somehow understood always being somewhat of a father to us and vowed that there will be no other Ranger to take the powers of the Silver Zeo Crystal as it was sealed away somewhere in the Chamber, hearing the last words from Zordon telling me 'the power will always protect me' before leaving the Power Chamber. As a few weeks later, I left Angel Grove after my father got transferred to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada leaving my friends behind as I went to attend a high school there.

Memories suddenly flashed before my eyes thinking how much has happened in the time I became a Power Ranger, I still kept in touch with all of my friends since I left except for Jason Lee Scott. I lost touched with him after a while and thinking about him now only makes my heart ache as I remembered that day in the Command Center when he was chosen to go to a Peace Conference along with Zack and Trini for Switzerland that I found out he loved me all this time and kissed me in front of everyone including Zordon and Alpha.

My light brown eyes slowly glanced up at the sight happening inside the Youth Center as I still wore the color purple never growing out of me and dressed in a lavender short sleeved blouse, a purple cardigan sweater, black jean shorts and a pair of white Keds' while my long brown hair was tied back in a lavender ribbon with a pair of colorful fish earrings dangling from my ears. The place still looked great as I had to best memories here with my friends, especially the time when we first were transported to the Command Center after an earthquake as we became the Power Rangers but that was all a distant memory. I pushed myself up on the bar seats in front of the Juice bar as a large smile escaped from my soft pink lips once I found Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center and a very good friend of mine.

"Hi, welcome to the Youth Center, what would you like to drink? Wait, wow, Steph is that you?" He noticed me as he looked up from the counter and catching the smile on his face.

"It sure is. Hello, Ernie, this place never lost its touch." I let out as he started to work on a smoothie from behind the counter while I heard him speak.

"No, it's still the same as you left. Anyways, I haven't seen you in months! How was Canada? Toronto was it?" He asked, as I smiled before answering him.

"I know. It's been a while. Actually, I stayed in Vancouver and it was great! There was so many people that I met and the city was beautiful, but Angel Grove is my home and I'm happy to be back. My dad was transferred back here in the states, so we won't be leaving again anytime soon." My smile continued to spread as Ernie grinned, placing a purple plastic cup with a blue straw in front of me as it was filled with my favorite drink, peach mango with a punch of strawberries and lemons.

"You still remember." I let out before taking a small sip of the sweet and cold juice through the straw as it quickly quenched my thirst.

"Of course, I do. You're still one of my best costumers and it's on the house, so don't worry." He told me with a grin as I smiled.

"Thanks, Ernie." He let out a nod and went off to attend a few teenagers at a nearby table to take their orders as it gave me some time to look around the place as sparks of flashbacks began to flow through my mind.

I remembered the times when Kimberly would focus her time on the balance beam behind the arcade area as she practiced her agility with flexible flips after years of gymnastics, the times when the two of us would teach the local teenagers to have fun in aerobics, and teaching Trini a few simple moves. As over there by the punching bag and near the exit of the Youth Center, would be Trini focusing her time in Kung Fu as she would work hard taking her energy to the art of the Praying Mantis and encouraging Billy to come out of his shell. And practically anywhere in the room was Zack showing every one of us and his love interest, Angela his fresh dance moves, though she never could be impressed by him, which I thought was sad. He would also be working out with his best friend, Jason and the time we threw him a special surprise party. I remembered how Billy would be in the middle of the Youth Center attending Jason's Karate class to learn how to defend himself against bullies, Bulk and Skull, Putties, and the monsters that Rita and Zedd would send down trying to defeat us. And then there was Jason as I remembered him always working out on the work bench, throwing punches against the punching bag, and teaching his Karate class after school. He would even spar with Zack or Tommy, when he joined the Rangers after breaking the evil spell from Rita and compete in several Karate Tournaments held in the Youth Center. There were also times he would help me work on my fighting skills as I was pretty good learning to do flips and defending myself, but needed help with my punches, which I owe it to him. Sometimes, I wish I could go back and do it all over again, but I know it couldn't. As the memories continued in my head, I turned my body facing the bar again with my mind tuning out the voices around me while I sip into the contents of my smoothie.

* * *

Jason's P.O.V: I pushed my strong legs inside the familiar hang out, the Youth Center with my friends, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat. Every time I'm here all I could think about were the times that happened here. The friends I had then, my best friend, Zack, Trini, Kim, Billy, and Steph were with me since elementary school as we became the original Power Rangers starting out our Junior year with Tommy moving here to Angel Grove and became the seventh ranger after we saved him from the evil Rita had on him, he later became the white ranger after losing the green ranger powers for good and the leader of the rangers as I was second in command.

Soon, Zack, Trini, and I left Angel Grove to join the Peace Conference in Switzerland, the same day when I finally told Steph that I loved her and kissed her in front of our friends in the Command Center after wanting to do it for so long. After a whole year in Europe, I finally came back to Angel Grove knowing that things were never be the same again. Kimberly left Angel Grove to join the Pan Global Olympics, Zack moved with his family to San Diego, California, Trini and her parents flew back to Vietnam, Billy was no longer able to become a Power Ranger but now helps Zordon and Alpha in the new Power Chamber but to me, he'll always be a Ranger. And finally Stephanie had left Angle Grove as Tommy explained to me that she moved to Vancouver as her father got a transfer so now she was attending high school up North and also stepped down as a Ranger. At first, I couldn't believe it knowing Steph would never give up her powers, but after hearing the reason why from Zordon as I became the new Gold Ranger. It all made sense now, as I saw her Purple Ranger suit and Stegosaurs helmet held in the glass case along with the other Rangers' outfits. Zordon promised no one would take the place of the Silver Ranger other than Stephanie as I only wish she was still on the team and back here in Angel Grove. I wondered if she still had feelings for me now because I still loved her and never really dated other girls while I was gone because I still had feelings for her.

The voices of Rocky and Adam filled the air, as I couldn't fully focus on them with my brown eyes looking over at the Juice bar ahead of me while walking inside the Youth Center. There was girl sitting on one of the stools with her back turned against me as I couldn't believe it with my own eyes, seeing the familiar color of her natural bronze hair tied in a purple ribbon as her hair fell down towards her mid back, wearing a purple sweater and black shorts. She just had to be 'her' and my heart started to race and I could hear it pounding through my chest as I hoped it really was her.

"Hey Jase! Are you coming?" Tommy's voice somehow broke my gaze at her and put me back into reality as I turned my attention at him and hoped he didn't noticed to who I was looking at.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just give me a sec. I'm going to go up to the Juice bar first for a drink. I'll meet up you guys later." I motioned my head to the bar as I let out a smirk, while Tommy smiled back and spoke.

"Sure, man. We'll spar later, okay?" I slapped my hand against his giving him a hi-five before responding.

"You got it, bro." After they left to get a table, I pushed myself over to the Juice bar and trying to not make an idiot of myself as I stood by next to her leaving my brown eyes looking at her as she still looked very stunning after all these years. End P.O.V


	2. A Silver Homecoming

After I finished drinking my cold smoothie to the last drop I made a plan to leave the Youth Center and head back home to finish unpacking my belongings as I began turning to my left and pushed myself off the stool, feeling my body being caught in someone else's arms. The stranger's grasp was really strong however, he held onto me gently as I felt a shock of familiarity being held in these same pair of arms many times before with the answer in his voice filling my ears.

"Hey, gorgeous, it's nice to see you again. It's been a long time." My heart jumped out of place within that moment as my soft brown eyes met the handsome looking face staring back at me with a pair of recognizable dark chocolate eyes and with a smile that never stopped making my knees grow weak as I was feeling relieved he continued to hold me in his arms for support.

"Jason, I…I can't believe it's you. It's so nice to see you again." I let out surprisingly, almost out of breath and somehow managed to embrace my arms around his neck feeling his grip strengthen.

"I can't believe it either. I just hope that I'm not dreaming." He gazed down at me with a bright white grin seeing the fire intensify in those warm eyes making my heart skip several beats.

"That makes both of us. I really missed you, Jase." I softly told him sounding close to a whisper as I watched his lips curled before he spoke again.

"I missed you too, Steph. I thought you were still in Canada." I gently stepped back from him as his fingers tickled down my arms giving chills up my spine before holding both of my hands with his. His warm touch gave the butterflies in my stomach a field day as they began to cause total destruction inside again.

"Oh, I was for several months but my father got his old job back in Angel Grove early. I just moved back yesterday, good thing we didn't sell our house because I'm staying for good. When did you get back from Switzerland?" I asked him while my brown orbs continued to shine as his smile grew only wider after I told him I was staying.

"I moved back just a week ago and there's so much I want to tell you. Maybe, we can go to the park like we used to and talk about our travels over a picnic sometime." He added, as he made the butterflies in my body grow out of control as I lightly let my pink lips form another grin. "That sounds like a great idea. I would love that, Jase." He answered by showing me a wild smirk spread along his lips and gave my hands a squeeze before speaking again.

"Great. God, Stephanie just seeing you again made me realize how much I missed you. You look so beautiful. I really…really missed you." The apprehensions ignited and burst into a million pieces inside of me as I became lost in his words and couldn't say a word. I was happy to be here in front of him after being away from him for so long as the only thing I can do was give Jason a bright smile and wanted to kiss him right there in that moment.

As if he read my thoughts, Jason stared at me with fire burning heavily inside those eyes and without warning, he slowly pulled me back into his sturdy chest wrapping his arms around my curves while slowly seeing his head inching closer towards me as the gap between us was nearly at a close to envelope me in a kiss that I haven't felt in over a year.

"Oh, my god, Stephanie, you're back!" Our long awaited moment was ruined by the sound of a familiar Australian accent shouted from across the room.

I stared away from Jason as he looked disappointed before turning his head away in the direction of the voice belonging to the Pink Zeo Ranger. I saw Kathrine looking ecstatic as she was with the whole gang, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy all showing very large grins plastered on their joyful faces as they walked towards Jason and me as they greeted me for a warm homecoming. Jason soon released me from his strong embrace feeling myself being pulled into the soft grasp of the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"It's so great to see you, Steph! How was Vancouver?" She let out excitedly looking happy to see me again. I reacted with a warm smile aimed at her and slowly felt her arms letting me go as I answered her question.

"It was really great, but I'm happy to be back." I let out cheerfully before feeling my body being pushed gently into the arms of the Yellow Zeo Ranger, Tanya.

"You have to tell us all about it! I want to know everything! Like how were the people there? Any cool places to shop? Were there any cute guys?" She eagerly spoke out as I laughed with her and Kat over the last statement and felt a little embarrassed as Jason stood close behind me.

"I will, I promise. We'll the locals there were really nice to talk to, they didn't seem rude at all. There were several nice stores to shop but nothing beats the mall over there and yeah, there were some good looking guys but not for me." I smiled and looked back at Jason who happily smiled at me before looking back at Tanya and the others.

"God, I wish I was there with you." She gave a wide smirk as I laughed. Rocky and Adam pulled me towards them and embraced me both as I was thrilled to see them again, I was relieved to see all of my friends and be home in Angel Grove.

"Me too, I wish you were all there with me." I admitted to them with a soft smile on my face.

"We all wish we were there or you were still here with us, Steph. We all missed you and seeing the Purple Ranger suit in the Power Chamber reminds us every day." Tommy let out as he embraced me tightly in his grasp for a few seconds before parting.

"I know guys but I'm no longer a Ranger." My voice sounded dull as I felt Jason's hand placed upon my right shoulder giving a small squeeze.

"That's not true, Steph. You will always be a Power Ranger, no matter what." The smirk on my lips appeared again as I smiled at him and at everyone else while my heart paced deep inside.

* * *

During the last hour spending my time at the Youth Center, my friends and I gathered around one of the tables near the Juice bar as I tried to catch up on everyone's lives since leaving Angel Grove a few months ago. At first, we talked about all the normal things such as school, young detectives Bulk and Skull and their never ending antics trying to discover the identities of the Power Rangers, which they will never find out, and our upcoming senior year as summer vacation was nearing. By now the conversations started to become more serious and secretive talking about the new source of evil taking over Rita's and Lord Zedd's place, King Mondo and his Machine Empire trying to get rid of the Zeo Rangers once and for all so he can rule the planet Earth, and being caught up to how Jason gained the powers of the Gold Zeo Ranger by an alien named Trey from Triforia, who transferred his powers onto him. I thought it was really nice to see him back with the Rangers and back in the fight as I had faith in him and in the rest of my friends. For I know the power that resided in them was going to protect them and felt confident they were going to put an end to Mondo's plan with or without the powers of the Silver Zeo Ranger.

Zordon, Alpha 5, and one of my best friends, Billy were doing their part as well, aiding the Rangers in the new Power Chamber that is just underground of the restored Command Center. I remembered the day when each of us gained the power of our Zeo Crystals to fight against King Mondo and his henchmen with Billy giving up his Ranger duties to become the new technical advisor to the team while the Yellow Zeo Crystal chose Tanya to become the new member of the rangers. He even refused to have my crystal once I stepped down as a Ranger that same day but he rather work behind the action filling a new role inside the Power chamber to aid Alpha 5 and Zordon, which still made him a big part of the team and no matter what, Billy will always be a Ranger. Thinking about him made me wish he was here with us because I really want to see Billy again, along with Alpha and Zordon before the day ends.

"Hey, why don't we take you to the Command Center, so you can see Zordon, Alpha, and Billy again? They'll be happy to see you." Adam let out with a smile and everyone agreed to his suggestion.

"Yeah, it would be great, Steph. What do you say?" Jason told me as I stared into his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"Sure, it would be nice to see them again." I told them and watched as the grins of their faces sprouted.

"Awesome! Let's go." Kat's voice spoke out with excitement as we started to stand up from our chairs and made our way into the entrance of the locker rooms near to the entrance to the Youth Center as we all made sure that the close was clear to teleport. It's been a long time since I teleport to the Command Center as I gave my purple communicator watch to Billy the day I left the team knowing I wouldn't need it anymore.

"Steph, you should hang on to one of us to teleport." I heard Tommy's voice speaking quietly to me as he remembered that I no longer had my communicator anymore. I gave him a short nod and felt the strong grip of Jason's arm pulling me towards him by the waist.

"Hang on tight, alright?" He let out a small smirk before I wrapped my arms around him and looked at him with a soft grin.

"Don't worry, I will." I could feel the warmth between us radiating in a heartbeat as the nerves in my stomach multiplied with sweet rage almost feeling like a tidal wave.

I felt that all of our friends had wide beaming expressions spreading across their faces the minute they saw Jason and I this close together, the flashbacks started coming back to me as seconds later my body was feeling lighter than air as a shield of warm purple and silver light surrounded my body like a blanket of electricity.

* * *

By the time we reached our destination inside the underground chamber of the Command Center, my legs became weak at the touch of the steel ground underneath my shoes. It's been a while since I had my body transfer from place to place and it nearly gave me a headache as I placed a hand over my head.

"Hey, are you alright?" I slowly motioned my head to look up and saw Jason's worried expression in front of me.

"Yes, I guess I forgot how it felt to teleport after not doing it so often." I showed him a soft smile to let him know that I was fine as he returned the favor shortly after.

"It is really good to see you again, Silver Zeo Ranger." I turned my attention to the booming voice of Zordon, seeing him from his time warp capsule and spotting the warm smile placed on his white face as I couldn't help but grin back at him showing how much I missed him.

"Stephanie...?" As Zordon mentioned my presence it triggered both Billy and Alpha 5 to turn around from the control panels and face me with surprised looks on their faces, despite Alpha not having an actual face, I just knew he was delighted to see me again.

"Billy…" I let out and walked up to meet him halfway as he scooped me in his arms and held me tight as I tried to do the same.

"I'm glad to see you again, Steph." I pulled away from his arms and stared into his bright blue eyes as I spoke.

"It's so great to see you too, Billy. I'm happy to see you too, Zordon and Alpha!" I let out as I met up with the cute robot and leaning down to give him a warm hug feeling his cool steel metal arms embracing me.

"I'm so pleased to see you again, Stephanie. I feel like I'm about to short out my circuits with all this excitement." I laughed softly at his remark with the others joining in as well.

"It is very good to see you again, Stephanie but I'm sorry to cut this reunion short. Rangers we have a serious problem to deal with…" Zordon let out catching our full attention as Zordon began to inform us about a new monster that King Mondo has sent down to Angel Grove.

The news of the Machine Empire trying to take over our planet reminded me of the times how Rita and Zedd would do the same thing and it brought a small smile on my lips but slowly dying away as I placed my attention to the viewing globe seeing the monster these metal heads conjured up began to terrorized the downtown district of the city. It looked like a beat up car with claws and legs.

"Man that looks nasty." Rocky let out distastefully while we agreed.

"It looks like something King Mondo picked up from a junkyard." I heard Jason as he placed his arms over chest while Tanya answered.

"No, kidding." Her face looked back at Kat and me with a concerned look on her face before Zordon's loud voice spoke caution to the six rangers to be careful and avoid the powerful blast from the monster's energy ray.

"Alright, let's go. Stephanie…" Tommy began as I know what he was going to say the second his voice grew soft.

"I know, I'll stay here and help in any way I can. Now, go and kick that scrap metal's ass." I encouraged them with a smile and watched Jason lips curling another smile at me as Tommy stood in the middle of them.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted and suddenly watched as each one of them began to transform into the Zeo Rangers.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a little trouble trying to come up with a name for the monster so I'm sorry about that. I'll try to upload the next chapter sometime this week. Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them and thanks for adding this story to your favorites, following story, etc !**


	3. The Love That Never Left

**Finally, I'm here with the new chapter. This one is longer than the rest which is why it took me a while to upload it. Thanks to all of you who Favorited, Follow, Review, and most importantly Read my story. Thanks a million! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jason's P.O.V: The other rangers and I reached the downtown district of Angel Grove to face the new monster, King Mondo had sent down as it was carelessly destroying the nearby buildings using its nasty breath of energy shooting from its mouth. Once it saw us, he began to stop ruining the complexes and mocked us as a group of Cogs surrounded him acting like a shield.

"So, you pesky Power losers managed to meet me, eh?" The monster growled through its mechanic mouth as he glared at us with bright red eyes.

"You're going down, metal head!" I heard Tommy shouting and pointing his finger at it but the bucket of bolts only laughed as us thinking we couldn't stop him.

"Ha, I don't think so rangers. You need to catch me first before making your first move! Bye, bye." He provoked us and we all began to charge at him as suddenly a flash of light appeared. And in seconds, the pile of junk disappeared along with the Cogs trying to look around wondering where he had gone.

"Dammit, we lost him!" I yelled out in frustration clenching my fist, as the voice of Adam's spoke out.

"What do we do now? This guy isn't anywhere." After a few seconds we heard one of our communicators going off and Billy's voice calling out our attention.

"Tommy, are you there? This is Billy." We heard Billy's voice coming from Tommy's watch as he held his wrist to his mouth piece and speaking into the red communicator.

"Yeah, Billy, what's up? We lost Mondo's monster. It just disappeared before we even had a chance to fight him." Tommy let out as Billy started to speak again.

"I know. It seems that this new monster is able to teleport whenever it pleases but it takes a lot of time and energy for it to be able to travel to another place. Luckily, I found out his current location with Stephanie's help. He's at Angel Grove Community Park near the high school, hurry and get there before he regains his strength and escapes." After hearing Billy's tip about where the monster was now, a small smile showed on my lips at the thought of Steph helping us from the Power Chamber.

"Okay, thanks Billy. We're on our way. Let's go guys!" Tommy let out as we felt ourselves quickly teleporting to our new destination in a heartbeat as I was covered in a shield of gold light.

Once we reached the park, there was the monster with the Cogs chasing innocent civilians away and this time we weren't going to let him get away as he looked shocked to find him so easily.

"What? How did you power jerks find me so fast?" He growled and looking somewhat worried as Tommy answered him.

"We have our inside sources. You're going to wish you didn't mess with us!" He let out full of confidence.

"We'll see about that!" Mondo's monster gave out a roar of laughter, pointing his claw-like fingers towards us.

Being there in the park brought back memories, from the times when my friends and I would hang out after school and on the weekends playing games and sports like basketball and flag football. It was also where I would walk with Stephanie to her house mostly every day for as long as I can remember and one memory that stuck out the most was the last day I spent with her in Angel Grove before the day after.

_Flashback_: _The sunset was slowly closing in as the sky was changing colors once again turning a deeper shade of blue. The two of us were sitting down on a large blanket by the old large oak tree seeing the stars beginning to shine as Stephanie leaned against me with her head looking straight up at me and seeing the lovely smile appearing on her beautiful face. The kind of smile that has made my heart sprang since the first day I met her in the first grade._

_"I really love seeing your smile, Stephanie." I softly told her. As my mouth curled into a wide grin of my own and looked into her bright brown eyes._

_"Really…? I can't stand it." She let out a small laugh that sounded like wind chimes making my stomach perform back flips._

_"Yeah, I do. And I love the way you laugh too. I love you, Steph. I always have for a long time, I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally tell you but I needed to let you know before I leave tomorrow…" Those last words left my mouth dry as it was something I hated. Taking so long to tell her how I felt only to leave her the next morning to Switzerland for who knows how long. _

_"Don't be sorry, Jase. I really wished you would have told me sooner but I'm happy knowing you did. Even if you're leaving tomorrow, I won't tell myself to stop loving you. I don't care what others say about long distant relationships never working out. They don't know about us and we're different, we can make this work out. I have faith in us because I love you, Jason Lee Scott." As every one of her words escaped from her lips, I held her tighter in my grasp never wanting to let her go tonight. My heart was pounding through my chest like horses running through a dirt path. I wished my last day didn't have to end this way, there was little time to be with her._

_"We will work it out, baby. I promise you that we will get through this and once I come back, you'll be the first one I'll find. I'll never let my love stray away from you because you're the only one for me and I love you, I always will." My deep brown eyes never looked away from hers as I placed my left hand against her soft cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her one last time. End Flashback_

That memory stayed fresh in my mind for a whole year and as much as I wanted to reminisce of a good memory. There were other things I needed to take care right now, I had a job to do as a Power Ranger and needed to help out my teammates to take down this monster and save the world from evil once more. End P.O.V

* * *

The time I spent being in the Power Chamber made me glad to be back as I was able to be around my best friend Billy, along with Alpha and Zordon again. Helping them in any way I can as I was able to locate the hideous care monster after it disappeared from the downtown part of the city. My brown orbs kept looking at the viewing globe connected to the wall near Zordon's time warp tube watching as the rangers were putting up a good fight against King Mondo's metal monster. While watching the tough battle taking place in the park, my eyes were helpless to avoid the image of Jason as the gold ranger and although I missed him wearing red, gold wasn't bad of a color for him.

"Everyone looks amazing out there, don't they? The new suits are cool and so are the new zords." I softly said to Billy. Who saw my eyes never leaving the sight of our friends using the zords to defeat the overgrown monster as his voice answered me.

"Everyone…? Are you sure you weren't only looking at Jason?" He cracked up a wide smirk spreading along his lips as I playfully nudged him in the ribs.

"Okay, I confess I did only focus at him but seriously every one of them looks great." I looked at him with a shy smile and looked away from the screen of the viewing globe. I walked towards the seven glass display cases holding each of the old Power Rangers suits in front of me as my purple ranger suit stood next to Jason's and Rocky's red ranger suit.

"I can sense that there is something on your mind, Stephanie. And I can't help it as it troubles me." The booming voice of Zordon's made me turn around the minute he finished his sentence. He was right there was something brewing in my mind recently as I found Billy's eyes facing me with Alpha looking at me too.

"At first, I thought giving up my powers would be best for me. But now seeing my friends out there and facing a new evil much worse than Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa. I feel as if I should be there with them and helping with the fight, Zordon." I spoke out to him, stepping closer to the floating figure in front of me and listen to his words.

"I feel the same. Remember, your powers have never left you. Stephanie, you still have the ability to morph with your Zeo Crystal that has been protected in this chamber since you left. And with it, you can control the sixth Silver Zeo zord. This is your choice whether you want to return as a Ranger, the decision is up to you." I gave up the powers of the Silver Ranger because everything was changing again, but now seeing the other Rangers fighting the new evil of the Machine Empire, something inside told me to come back and join the fight.

"I think, I'll do just that and think it through, Zordon."

"I believe you're making a good choice. Whatever you decide I'll support your decision. Just give it time, Ranger."

"I will. Thank you, Zordon. Please don't let any of the other Rangers know about this. I don't want to them to know until I'm ready to decide." I told him and he completely agreed.

"You have my word, Stephanie." Zordon showed a small smile, as I returned it and turned around to face both Billy and Alpha with my arms leaning against the control board.

"The same goes to the two of you, too. Not a word about this to them, okay?" My brown eyes looked at them, swearing their promise to me as I smiled feeling content with myself.

As the Power Rangers saved the Earth from the forces of King Mondo's Empire, the Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber as Zordon congratulated them for their bravery and effort to destroying the latest monster bringing peace to the city of Angel Grove. Soon, they reverted back into their normal teenager lives as we head to the Youth Center for some victory smoothies to celebrate with Tommy paying for us. We gathered around the circular table grabbing extra seats to fit the seven of us as I took a seat between Jason and Tanya.

"Jason, you were really great out there today battling against that monster..." I whispered to him as I didn't want the other teens and Ernie to hear us speak about their 'Power Ranger' duties. I looked at him and saw his lips extending into a white grin at the comment I made.

"Oh, thanks, Steph. I didn't think you were watching me." He let out and gave me a sly grin. I felt my cheeks burning red as I laughed lightly to get through my embarrassment.

"Well, I was. So try to get used to it." I took a sip of my peach and mango smoothie through the purple straw and felt his hand radiating warmth within mine as it rested by my side. My light coffee orbs looked straight onto his chocolate ones feeling trapped in his gaze as I enjoyed the fire burning inside them while the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop biting.

"Hey, love birds, come back to Earth." Those long seconds easily slipped away, as Jason removed his hand away from mine and turned my attention at Rocky while the others greeted the Blue Zeo Ranger with glares.

"What did I do?" Rocky looked at Tanya and Kat mostly as they looked like they kill him. Before they even had the chance I pushed my chair back and I broke out the silence.

"Well, it great seeing you guys again. But I have to go. I promised my dad I'll make dinner tonight. I'll see all of you tomorrow, okay?" I started to stand up and pushed the chair into the table. Only to be stopped by Jason, who stood up from his seat and grabbed my arm as I looked at him.

"Wait, Steph. I'll give you a ride home."

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." I smiled at him and went to the others as I embraced each one of them. It was great to see them again after being away for so long. Soon Jason took hold of my hand lacing his fingers with mine and it felt nice to be with him again.

Once the two of us walked towards the exit of the Youth Center, I could hear Kat and Tanya smacking poor Rocko on the head as they yelled at him for interrupting my moment with Jason. I smiled softly and glanced up at Jason, who made the butterflies spread from the contagious grin he gave me.

* * *

The radio inside his black Jeep Wrangler played inside my mind with also the talk I shared with Zordon today in the underground chamber of the Command Center, I needed to think about returning again as the Silver Ranger. But hearing Jason's voice kept me from thinking about it as I stared at him from the passenger seat.

"Hey, you okay, beautiful?" His eyes were filled of concern as his smile met mine. I wanted to tell him about what I talked about with Zordon but I promised myself I wouldn't.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a busy day today, that's all but, it was worth it. Thanks for caring, handsome." I faced him with a gentle smile on my lips as he made a stop at a 'stop' sign and quickly leaned over from his seat without losing control of the vehicle and feel his lips against my cheek. My lips easily smiled at the kiss with my face turning red in seconds.

"You're welcome." He let out looking at me with a wide grin as he continued to drive along the road.

After a while, Jason pulled into the concrete driveway and turned off the ignition of his car as I hopped out of the seat with Jason following afterwards. He walked around his Jeep and pulled me in his arms as he leaned against this vehicle.

"I'm glad you're back in Angel Grove." He soon spoke out, looking at the two story house where I grew up before looking down at me, while my eyes stayed at the house.

"Yeah, me too, I miss everything and everyone here. Especially you, Jason…" My eyes glanced down at the hard ground as I felt his hands turning my body around to face him. He looked at me warmly brining his left hand to cup my cheek.

"You are the only thing that matters to me. I'll never leave you again and if I have to go somewhere, I'll take you with me." Jason told me as he meant every word of it, bringing the bright smile on my lips.

"Oh, Jase…" I slowly began as my heart was pulsing wildly in my chest.

"I never stopped thinking about you since I left and leaving you was the one thing I hated about leaving Angel Grove. I love you, Stephanie. I never stopped loving you." Jason poured his heart to me as the butterflies multiplied, leaving my heart in a whirlwind.

"I love you too, Jason. I wanted to tell you those words the first time I saw you again." I smiled at him as he did the same. Before I knew it, he lifted me above the ground and spun me around as I felt a bit dizzy but laughed with glee and hearing his laughter filling the air. Slowly, Jason brought me back to Earth as I felt my shoes touch the ground and soon felt my lips touching his, enveloping me in pure bliss.

"Stephanie, about that picnic I mentioned. Would you like to go have one with me tomorrow night?" He let out once we pulled our lips apart looking out hopeful while I answered.

"You really catch on quick, don't you?" I smiled at him as he nodded at me with another sly smirk spreading on his face, making me laugh. "I'll have to let my father know but it's a definite 'yes' with him. He'll be happy to hear you're back, too." I continued to speak, as his hands held me tight.

"Well, your dad is a great guy. It'll be great to see him again. So, I'll come by tomorrow around 7:30. Be ready by then, okay?" My head gave him a simple nod as the excitement for tomorrow slowly build up inside.

"Sounds great, I can't wait." My lips brought another smile to my lips seeing Jason as his mouth widen showing his great smile.

Soon Jason drove away from my house as he headed home, which was one street away from my neighborhood. After losing sight of him, I walked along the stone walkway leading to the small porch steps and towards the chestnut doors of my house.

As I entered inside the cozy atmosphere, I locked the front door behind and called out for my German shepherd to greet him.

"Indie! Indiana!" My voice echoed throughout the house as seconds later I heard the pounding of paws running down the wooden stairs. My eyes caught the sight of the black and tan dog rushing to meet me with his wagging side to side as he looked excited to see me and stand on his hind legs standing up to welcome me with wet kisses.

"Hey, boy, how are you? Sorry, I didn't take you to the Youth Center but I'll take you there again after school. There's so much that happen today, I'll tell you about it in the kitchen as I make dinner. Come on, let's go." I smiled at my dog happily, as he gave out a bark as if understanding. Indiana has been part of the family since I was ten. He was a birthday present from my mom before she passed away from breast cancer three months later.

As I made dinner, which consisted of a large pot of fettuccine alfredo and in another pot where several pieces of chicken for my dad because I was a strict vegetarian and proud of it, all I could think about was Jason and our date tomorrow night knowing it was going to be really special and also my thoughts rejoining the Power Rangers. With my thoughts preoccupying my head, I settled two dinner plates on the table with the rumbling sound of the garage door opening as a sound of a car slowly drove inside knowing that my dad finally came home from work.

"Hi, sweetheart, wow, the food smells great! Hey, Indiana! Hey, boy..." My dad, Eric smiled to himself as he placed his suit case by the stair case and walked into the kitchen greeting me with a kiss on top of my head. He soon bent down next to me to greet Indiana as he was covered with wet kisses on his face, making me smile.

"Hi, dad…! I'm glad you're home. Dinner is ready, too. How was your day?" I looked at him as his brown eyes stared back as he sat down at the table.

"It was a good day to be back in my office again, but a little terrifying seeing another monster causing trouble in the area. Thankfully the Power Rangers was there, but it didn't last long as they left the scene once the monster disappeared. I guess they chased after it and that's good too because the city is safe once again. I saw most of the battle on the news as they fought that thing in the park near our house, it was really amazing." He served himself a piece of chicken and side of pasta, while I looked at him.

"Yeah, that must be pretty great to watch. I'm glad to have heroes like them in the city, each of them are great, including that Gold Ranger." I let a light grin escape from my pink lips, while running my fork through the fettuccine alfredo.

"Yes, all of them are amazing! It would be great to know who they are. I mean, they could be just ordinary people here in Angel Grove. But they sure have changed over the years, there used to be that Purple Ranger and the Black Ranger. Suddenly, a Green Ranger shows up and later made them a team of seven and then he left and a White Ranger showed up becoming their leader. Now, they have new looks and it's now six Power Rangers like it was in the beginning. Who, knows…There might be seven Rangers again." Dad told me after taking a mouth full of poultry in his mouth as I nodded my head. He never knew I became a Ranger or the fact that I _was_ that Purple Ranger. Keeping that secret from him was hard for me in the beginning I became a Ranger because I had a close friendship with my father and I never kept anything from him. But it was better if he never knew to keep him safe, even if Rita was able to kidnap him and the rest of the Rangers families for our Power Coins. She wasn't so smart to reveal our identities. My mind was lost again with the decision to come back on the team.

"I don't know dad. I guess time will tell." I answered him and took another bite of my food as the topic was soon dropped.

"So, how was your day, sweetie? Did you manage to find your friends today?" He let out with another smile on his face, as I gave him a bright smile.

"It was really great, dad. I found everyone hanging out at the Youth Center. I even met up with Jason, too. He came back from the Peace Conference last week." Dad looked really happy to hear the news as he was fond of Jason.

"Wow, honey, that's great to hear. I didn't know how long it would be when he came back from the Peace Conference last year. How is he? What about Zack and Trini? Have you heard from them, too?" I began to tell him that Zack now lived with his family down in San Diego and that Trini had moved with her parents to Vietnam from Jason. As I told him what happened today with everything about the Power Chamber not included, though I did mentioned that I met Billy again at the Youth Center, though he really wasn't there. Then I explained about my date with Jason tomorrow night.

"So, Jason asked me out today, after driving me home. I have a date with him tomorrow night and he's coming to pick me up around 7:30 and since it's the beginning of the weekend, is it alright if I could go out?" My coffee eyes met his as he instantly carried a warm grin on his clean face.

"Sure it is, sweetheart. I'm glad the two of you are back together after a whole year of being apart. Every time I see the both of you, I can't help but think of your mother. She would have been very proud to see the two of you acting more than friends. It was her that told me, Jason would ask you out to be his girlfriend and the two of you would be together as you got older. I'm really happy that it happened, I wish she was still here to see how happy you are." His smile grew wider as he talked about mom knowing that Jason and I would end up being together and she was right, just how it happened to her when she met dad when they were younger.

"Well, mom had a gift. She told me when the two of you were friends, she knew the both of you would stay together and it came true. I'm sure she already knows that I am happy from above." I looked at him with gentle smile as he returned it.

"You're right. Here, I'll take care of the dishes. You should head on upstairs and relax. I know you had a long day on your first day back." Hearing my dad's words made me smile, as I got up from my seat and walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. I left the kitchen and pushed myself up the stairs with Indiana following behind.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to post the next one next week and try to not to make so long. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. A Secret to Hold

**Hey, everyone! Okay, this chapter really took me the whole weekend to get it done as I needed to change a lot of the dialogue from what I originally wrote several years ago. Anyways, I hope you love it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, add to favorites, following, etc...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning light woke me up as the bright sunlight crept into the small cracks of my blinds and the weight on my bed shifted while my sleepy brown specks saw it was my lovely dog, Indiana excited to see me awake.

"Morning, Indie. Did you sleep well, boy?" I smiled at the sweet German shepherd and he responded by giving me a wet kiss on the cheek as I laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." I softly ruffled his soft head and began to stretch out my arms.

Last night I talked to Kat and Tanya about my date with Jason over the phone and from the moment I mentioned the events that happened when I was with him after leaving the Youth Center, my ears were ringing by their screams of delight as they were going to come over to my house later today after school to see what I was going to wear for the picnic Jason planned for the two of us tonight. The smile on my face was beaming as I couldn't wait to be with him again, as I wished I could have shared the same enthusiasm with Kim, Trini, and Aisha as the three of them no longer lived in Angel Grove. Ever since we grew up with Billy, Zack, and Jason, Kim and Trini somehow knew that Jason and I would end up being together and were both thrilled that day in the old Command Center when they witnessed Jason revealing his true feelings to me when he was chosen to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland with Zack and Trini. But at the same time it was short lived because there was only a week for the two of us to be together before he left the country. Even though I couldn't call them, instead I decided to write them both a letter about what has happened so far with returning to Angel Grove and being with Jason again, but I left the details about rejoining the Power Rangers out until I know if I take on the responsibility one more time. As for Aisha, her memories about being with the Rangers and the friendships she formed were most likely gone from her memory as she decided to stay in Africa altering her life, so I couldn't write a letter for her because she wouldn't know who I was.

My brown eyes glanced over to the purple digital alarm clock sitting on my night stand by my left to look at the time and realized by now my father had already left for work a few hours ago on a Friday morning. Mostly all of my friends right now were at school as I wouldn't be back to attend Angel Grove High until Monday giving me today and the rest of the weekend free to myself.

"How about we go downstairs to eat breakfast and then later on today you and I will go on a walk. Sounds good to you?" I gave out a smile towards my dog and at the sound of my words his ears began to perk up while his bark was filled with joy, especially since I mentioned the 'W' word to him.

I began to start my day getting out of my warm bed with Indiana jumping off the bed and followed me downstairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast before doing anything else.

After serving myself a bowl of fresh fruit salad and filled Indiana's dog bowl with wet food, I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the bowl of fruit in hand while turning on the television with a click of the remote and tuned into the local news as the reporters started their segment about the Power Rangers saving the city from yesterday's attack from the monster sent down by the Machine Empire. Listening to their ongoing voices made me feel the need to return saying how the Power Rangers though stronger with their new powers may be still weak against the new evil overcasting the city but I had hope in my friends and I know they can defeat Mondo and his Empire without the help of another Ranger. And as much as I want to be a Ranger again, it was still too soon and I needed time to fully think this through and not be impulsive about it.

* * *

After a while of being by myself at my house and using that time to unpack some more of my belongings to redecorate my old room, I got ready to take out my dog for a walk as later I planned to head straight towards the Youth Center where my friends will be hanging out since school would be over in an hour. As I placed the harness on Indie's body and latched the leash on the ring, I opened the front door only to be surprised to find Billy standing there in front of me.

"Oh. Hi, Billy, I was just going to go take Indiana for a walk and then head to the Youth Center afterwards. What's up?" My pink lips formed a delightful smile as I saw him. Billy looked at me with his ocean blue orbs returning a white grin on his face for me.

"Greetings, Stephanie, Indiana." He stared down to meet the German shepherd who greeted him with a cheerful bark before he met my face again as I noticed his hands holding a fairly large steel box. "I came by to hand back your communicator, Zordon, Alpha, and I suggested when the time has come for you to make the decision to return as the Silver Zeo Ranger, you could use the communicator's teleportation function to arrive in the Power Chamber." Billy explained to me as he opened up the box and there I saw my old communicator resting inside the velvet fabric, adorn with purple and silver matching my Ranger colors. "Considering it would be most efficient to visit you here at home while everyone else is still in school, using this method was preeminent to secure our secret safely." He added on as I was able to understand his intellectual use of vocabulary easily along with Trini. We were the only ones to fully understand him and translate his words to the rest of our friends to understand exactly what he meant. I continued to stare at the watch in front of me before removing it from the box and held it in my hand with another small smile on my lips.

"Thanks, Billy. Please thank Zordon and Alpha for me, too. I'll keep this somewhere safe and when I'm ready to decide, I'll contact Zordon."He responded with a nod from his head and let out a smirk before I did the same and spoke. "Hey, would you like to go on a walk with Indie and me before going to the Youth Center to meet with everyone else?" I offered him but Billy quickly shook his head before speaking.

"No, the keen approach for me is to return back to the Power Chamber for now and meet up with you and everyone else at the Youth Center later. This way, the rest of the Rangers will not be accustomed to your proposal to come back as a Ranger." He let out and showed me a light smile.

"Okay, I think you're right. It would be best if the two of us don't show up together at the Youth Center. I don't want any of them to know I'm going to come back. Thanks for coming by and returning my old communicator back, Billy." I wrapped him in my arms while he returned the favor.

"You're welcome, Steph. I should go now but I'll see you later." We pulled apart after a few seconds, my lips delivered a warm grin before he made sure the close was clear and I watched as he teleported in a flash of white light after pressing the button on his communicator wrist watch.

I stared down at my communicator again as I went back into my house with Indiana following me up the stairs and into my bedroom down the hall where I placed the wrist watch into the first drawer of my desk.

* * *

After I finished taking a nice stroll with my lovely companion Indiana, I came across the Youth Center and entered inside the familiar building as my legs pulled me inside the Juice Bar and Gym, my coffee specks instantly found Jason sparring with Tommy out on the mats at the center of the gym, watching them both as they knew each other's moves so well that both their fighting skills were an equal match. During their practice, Jason's eyes found mine standing there near the exit and smiled brightly towards me giving Tommy the advantage and swiped his leg underneath Jason's as he fell to the bottom of the mat causing a giggle to escape from my lips.

"Hey, Ernie, how are you?" I walked up to the Juice Bar to greet the owner of the place as he placed a humble grin on his face and began to whipped up my favorite peach mango smoothie with a hint of strawberries and lemons mixed into the sweet concoction.

"I'm pretty good, Steph. The Beach Club I'm running is doing swell so far on the weekends that I might start opening it up on Fridays too. Here you go." He let out before handing the purple smoothie cup to me as he placed a red straw inside. I took a quick sip before talking to Ernie again.

"Thanks. Oh, could I also have a bowl of water for my friend too, please?" I smiled at him and pointed my finger down at Indiana as Ernie leaned over the counter to see who I was pointing at and smiled seeing none other than my dog.

"Hey, boy! One bowl of water coming up." He smiled to himself and grabbed a bowl from behind the bar filling it up with cold water, as Ernie walked around the bar and placed the bowl before Indiana. "Here you go, Indie." Indiana began to quench his thirst as he lapped up the cold water and Ernie gave him a quick rub on his back before coming back to the bar as I paid him for the smoothie, but the water was free of charge.

After feeling refreshed with a few sips of my drink, I handed the bowl back to Ernie as it was already empty and took a seat on the steps with the German shepherd sitting beside me. I continued to watch Jason and Tommy sparring as my brown specks were focused to Jason's large toned muscles flexing within each move his body made. Instantly feeling the butterflies running into my system as the nerves caused my body to weaken just by the clear sight of him.

Once the two of them finished going at it, they began to walk towards my direction and I smiled watching Jason taking a seat next to me as Tommy sat with Indiana and ruffled his fur.

"Hey, Steph. Hi, Indie, it's so great to see you again." Tommy let out a wide smirk as he continued to interact with my dog who loved the attention. Jason wrapped his strong arm around my waist as he welcomed me with a soft kiss on my lips before speaking.

"Hi, beautiful, did you enjoy the show?" He stared into me with those warm brown orbs as he mentioned about the match between the two of them.

"Yes, I did. The both of you are still pretty talented. I still can't decide who is better though." A light smirk played upon my lips as I heard Tommy spoke.

"We know each other's moves so well, it's a bit challenging. Although, I did get Jason with my leg swipe this time around, so I guess that makes me the better one." The Red Zeo Ranger laughed with enjoyment while the Gold Ranger defended himself.

"What? Hey, man. No fair, I saw my girl come in, I was caught off guard." My eyes fell at him as I felt his fingers caressing my side gently.

"Sure, bro, whatever you say. Speaking of girlfriends I promised to take Kat out to the mall today, I'm going to hit the showers before she comes by to meet us. I'll meet up with you guys later." He pushed himself off the stairs and gave Indie another pat on the head before heading towards the showers.

"Okay, see you later, Tommy." I let out with a smile as Jason spoke out.

"Alright, man."

Once Tommy left, it was now the two of us and Indiana as Jason's gaze fell upon me with a lovely smile spreading across his lips.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" He asked as the butterflies were slowly multiplying inside while I placed my hand against his sturdy toned chest and handed him the rest of my smoothie for him to drink.

"I have been looking forward to it since yesterday. I can't wait to be with you again." I stared at him with another smile on my lips as it widened showing my white grin. His eyes shifted from my eyes down to my lips longing to kiss me again.

"Me too, all I could think about was being with you again this whole day." I felt his smooth fingers running along my cheek as the feeling made the knots in my stomach tighten as I easily lost control of my body.

"Jason…." My voice softly spoke out as he began to lean closer to me and soon felt his lips inches away from me as I felt warm breath caressing my lips.

"Stephanie..." He whispered out my name and suddenly closed the gap between us within that second causing my senses to go into overdrive as the sensation of his touch felt unbelievable.

In that moment, all the background noise going on inside the Youth Center became silent as I felt nothing else matter then being with the one I love again. I felt I was sitting on a white fluffy cloud as my body felt light as a feather. The kiss lasted for a minute as we slowly pulled apart to the sounds of our friends entering the Youth Center and standing in front of us with smiles on their faces.

"Oh…hi, guys." I let out softly as the slightest tint of pink came over my face with embarrassment.

"Hello, lovebirds." Rocky let out with a grin as Adam spoke out.

"Don't mind us. We'll just be over there by the bar if you need us." He chuckled as he walked up the stairs next to us smiling ear to ear as Rocky followed laughing as well.

"Steph, we'll see you later at your house. But I'll be a bit late because Tommy is taking me to the mall. Is he here by the way?" The Australian accent of Kathrine's spoke out as she smiled through her pink lips.

"Yeah, he's in the showers right now, but he'll be out soon, Kat." Jason let her know as she nodded in response with Tanya's arm looped around hers as the two of them couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on. I'll take you and Indie home." He let out as our friends caught us kissing each other as my face was still pink but I smiled through it and began to sit up. Jason took care of the empty cup giving it back to Ernie as he walked back and took the leash off my hands before taking his other hand in mine.

As Jason and I walked towards the exit of the Youth Center, we met Billy coming through the glass doors as he shared a smile seeing us in front of him.

"Hey, guys." He greeted us and pretended he just met me right now though he was only doing this to keep our secret hidden.

"Hi, Billy, everyone is already inside. I'm just going to drop off Stephanie and her dog before getting things ready for tonight." Jason let out with a grin as Billy returned it and was happy that Jason and I were back together.

"Okay, thanks. I hope you two have a magnificent time tonight, I'll see the two of you later. Bye." He smiled at us before entering the Youth Center as Jason's eyes met mine with a smile curled at his lips. I looked back at him with a grin, wishing I could tell him that Billy gave me back my communicator today, but had to keep it quiet.

Finally Jason and I reached my house as he helped me out of his Jeep while Indiana proudly jumped out of his vehicle with his leash in my hand. Jason gave me one more kiss before leaving in his car once I walked inside into the comfort of my home as I released Indiana from his harness to set him free. I came into my bedroom and looked over at my clock as in a few hours Jason was going to come by again to pick me up for our date.

* * *

By the time it was 5:00, I heard the ringing of the doorbell echoing throughout the house as I made my way downstairs to answer it already knowing who it was, Tanya Stone, the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"Hey, girl, I'm here just as promised. I'm so excited to see Jason's face once he sees you walking down the stairs tonight." Tanya chimed in as she came into the house and welcomed me with a warm embrace.

"It's going to be really great. Come on let's go upstairs so I can show you what I plan to wear for him tonight." I smiled at her as we head straight upstairs towards my bedroom.

As we reached my room, Tanya took a seat on my bed with her legs crossed as she easily relaxed in her position waiting to for me to show her the outfit I planned to wear tonight.

"I think it is so great that Jason and you are back together, Steph. It was like the two of you never stopped loving each other after being apart for so long. Like a fairy tale coming to life." Tanya gave me a soft grin as she told me and I responded with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad it happened this way" I looked at her from over my shoulder as the doorbell suddenly ranged again knowing this time it had to be the Pink Zeo Ranger, Kat.

Tanya and I came downstairs as I opened the door and saw the bright smile of Kathrine beaming as she found me and Tanya standing in front of her.

"Did I miss anything?" She let out as she came in and I greet her with a friendly hug as Tanya had her turn after me.

"No, nothing at all, I was going to show Tanya the dress I plan on wearing for tonight. Come on, I'll show you upstairs." I ran up the stairs with them following behind as the three of us head into my bedroom.

"Okay, this is the dress I plan to wear. What do you girls think?" I asked them while pulling out a purple button up dress with shades of pink, purple, and blue flowers scattered everywhere as the length of the dress would fall above the knees. It was really pretty dress I bought while I lived in Vancouver and the Yellow and Pink Rangers thought so too.

"Oh, my God, Steph it's beautiful. I love it a lot and Jason would be in a surprise." Kat let out excitedly as she came up to me to look at the dress as Tanya smiled proudly before speaking.

"He'll be more than surprise. He'll be blown away once he sees you." We laughed at Tanya's words as Kat and Tanya admired the dress, both excited to see how it would look on me while I pulled out pair of lovely purple pointed toe flats to go with the outfit.

Time was ticking closer to Jason's arrival as Kat and Tanya were growing anxious by the minute while the apprehensions inside me were fluttering violently becoming more difficult to control. My dad soon came home calling out my name as Indiana ran down the stairs to meet him at the sound of his voice.

"Stephanie! Sweetheart, I'm home!" He let out as I smiled and wanted to surprise my dad the outfit I was going to wear for tonight and left my bedroom with Tanya and Kat following after me.

"Dad…?" I called to him from the top of the stairs as his eyes looked up in my direction catching the wide grin forming on his lips as he looked absolutely lost with words.

"Oh, honey, you look wonderful!" He exclaimed as he was lost in admiration

"Thanks. Kat and Tanya helped out doing my hair and makeup." I told him as my long brown hair was loosely curled while my lips were painted a deep shade of rose lipstick, my eyes were brushed with coffee brown shadow bringing out my eyes in the night and black mascara. I also wore a pair of pearl studded earrings with a matching bracelet on my left hand as I stepped downstairs reaching the sturdy wooden floor where I embraced my dad in a strong hold and greeted me and gentle peck on top of my head.

"You girls did a fantastic job. You think one day you can give me a makeover, I want to feel pretty too." My dad gave out a witty grin as his joke made us all laughed at his comment.

"I think we can do something for you, Mr. Archer." Tanya encouraged with a bright smirk and crossed her arms as Kat agreed.

"Yes, it would be fun you'll be our best work yet." Our laughter doubled as my dad chuckled back.

"Well, I'll let you girls do what is best while I go watch the Dodgers game on TV in the living room. Honey, you look very beautiful and I'm sure Jason will be amazed once he sees you tonight." A sudden shade of red rushed over my face as embarrassment kicked in my system. I tried my best to cover it with a smile.

"Thanks, dad. We'll just have to wait and see." He smiled again, before heading into the living and turned on the television set to watch his sports game.

* * *

As time continued to roll on by, Kat, Tanya, and I stayed in my bedroom with plans to spend the beginning of the weekend at Ernie's new hang out spot known as the Beach Club since the Youth Center is now closed on the afternoons during the weekends for the remainder of summer. It was a good idea to kick off the weekend before I return to finish my Junior Year in Angel Grove High with the rest of the Rangers.

Before the three of us could talk about anything else the anticipating ring from the doorbell sang through my ears as the moment finally came as the pounding in my heart drummed to a fast beat letting me that _he_ was here waiting at my doorstep.

"He's here, Steph. Are you ready to impress the love of your life?" Tanya beamed out brightly while I stood up from the edge of my bed and took one last look in the long mirror by my closet as I straighten out my dress.

"How do I look?" I turned to face them being wrapped in a mix of nervousness and excitement, Kat and Tanya came over to me trying to settle my nerves as Kat fixed my hair a little bit with a warm smile on her face.

"You look beautiful and you're going to be fine." The Pink Ranger reassured me as Tanya added to my confidence.

"Plus, you're going to have a great time and we want to hear all the details tomorrow." She gave me a wide smirk as I laughed feeling my nerves going away before answering her.

"You got it." I smiled at them both.

Kat soon linked her arms within Tanya's and mine, walking out of my room and stopping at the top of the staircase with my attention catching my dad walking towards the door and reaching for the door knob with a smile plastered to his face.

"Hello, Jason. It's great to see you again, son. How did the Peace Conference go in Switzerland?" I heard my dad's voice as he extended out his hand for Jason to shake while showing him a small grin. Jason reached out to take my dad's hand as he hasn't seen me yet and feeling my heart racing at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Mr. Archer, it's good to see you too. The Conference went pretty well, it was a bit challenging dealing with issues all around world but it became a really good experience overall and I was glad to be a part of it." He said politely as a smile showed on my lips while the girls both exchanged wide smirks to each other.

"Yes, that's good it was and a great opportunity for you to handle other world issues with other kids around the world. Glad, you're back though, I'm sure James and Anne is thrilled to have their son home, too." Eric, my father let out mentioning the names of Jason's parents as I saw the grin on his face growing seeing his white smile.

"Yeah, they are and I missed them a lot while I was away, but it's great to be home. How are you?" Jason responded to my dad's comment before asking about him as his voice soon answered.

"I'm doing good, just watching the Dodgers game on TV. Looks like their doing pretty good this year too." I listened to dad talking about sports as Jason's voice sent the apprehensions into a whirlwind inside me.

"Yeah, I hope they continue to stay strong this season. Is Stephanie ready?" He let out still standing at the door from outside. I took a deep breath as I saw my dad's brown eyes staring in my direction and welcomed me with a smile before stepping aside to let Jason come inside.

"She's ready and standing at top of the stairs with Kat and Tanya. Honey, Jason is here." Once he walked inside, his eyes were drawn to gorgeous sight moving down the stairs gracefully as the lovely grin spread wide along his handsome face.

"Wow."

My dad was right. Jason was completely stunned resting his deep chocolate specks on me. I came to him and stood inches away as his lips never lost the handsome gesture on his face.

"Hi…"Those gorgeous brown orbs of his gazed into mine led my heart on a beating rampage.

"Stephanie, you look incredible!" He managed to let out as I smiled at him and responded.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." I gave him a sweet grin, seeing he was dressed in a nice black button down dress shirt with a pair of khakis pants and black shoes. He defined handsome.

"I'll bring her back home safely tonight, Mr. Archer." Jason's voice held a bit of nervousness as my dad didn't sense it.

"I know you will, Jason. I trust you. Well, I don't want to take most of your time. You two have fun, alright? Bye, Jason. Bye, sweetie, have a good time." My dad spoke out as he kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"Thanks, dad. Goodnight." I smiled at him before facing Tanya and Kat as they walked towards the two of us with their grins never weakening.

"We're actually going to leave now. Bye, Steph, bye Jason. Have fun tonight and we'll see you guys at the Beach Club tomorrow. Bye, Mr. Archer. Goodnight!" The Yellow Zeo Ranger let out excitedly as the Pink Zeo Ranger followed her to the front door.

"Goodnight, you two and be safe. Bye Mr. Archer." Kat smiled at us before her and Tanya left through the front door and soon disappeared home.

"Bye, dad." I let out to my father and felt Jason's hand in mine leading me out the door.

"Bye, Mr. Archer."

"Bye, kids. Have fun but not too much." My dad said with a bit of seriousness in his voice as the smirk on his face only caused my face to blush a deeper shade of red from his words.

Soon Jason and I left through the front door, feeling the warm breeze of a summer night running through me as the butterflies continued to put up a fight in the pit of my stomach, my heart was skipping through a rhythm of its own melody, and the anticipation to spend time with him tonight was quickly building up inside of me.

* * *

**A/N: Glad, to finally have this chapter up! I'll try to post the next chapter before I head back to school for another semester of college. **

**The picture of Steph's dress for tonight's dress with Jason is posted on my homepage. Just copy and paste the link to a new page. Sorry if some of you don't like the outfit but it's set in the 90's so I'm keeping it true to the times. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Silver and Gold

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I'm back in school for another lovely college semester and my classes are going to delay my time uploading new chapters but it would be done, so thanks for being patient:) **

**So, if you didn't read the note on my homepage, this story is now going to be an M-rating because in this chapter is well...you'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the cool summer air blew into my hair from the opened window of the passenger seat, Jason soon pulled his vehicle into the empty parking lot near the park. I have been here countless of times with our friends so it wasn't anything new, but being here with Jason as a couple again surely made the apprehensions in my stomach on the verge of bursting out and leaving my heart in a roaring frenzy just by being close to him. The engine of his Jeep quickly died out with a turn of the ignition as the air fell silent and those dark chocolate orbs now glanced in my direction catching the irresistible grin forming along those smooth lips.

"Before I take you out to the spot I set up for our wonderful picnic. I need you to wear this around your eyes because it's a surprise." Jason let out as he removed the seat belt restraining his body and slowly leaned towards me. I watched seeing his hand reaching over to the glove compartment in front of me and after opening it revealed a familiar red piece of cloth resting neatly inside.

"A surprise, huh? Sure, I'll put it on." My lips curled into a bright smirk, liking how much he really put the thought into doing this for me and it only caused my heart to rise even further.

"Great, here let me help you with that." He softly spoke to me, taking the red cloth and placed it over my eyes as my vision was completely shrouded in darkness and made it impossible to peek.

"Is it on too tight, Stephanie?" I heard my name being called by him as the butterflies soar in synchronize motion while I smiled in the direction of Jason's voice and light shook my head before answering.

"No, it's fine. I just can't see anything now." Somehow I could sense a large smile spreading on his handsome face and heard a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Well, that's the point and don't worry you won't have it on that long, baby. So, are you ready to go?" The weight of his chocolate eyes continued to burn through me and the butterflies wouldn't put an end to eating me from inside.

"Yes, I'm ready." Another smile broke out on my pink lips, feeling the excitement bubbling around me as Jason's voice spoke out.

"Okay, just hold on." I nodded in response as my ears listened to his side of the car door opening and felt the rush of fresh air gently caressing my exposed skin for a few seconds before hearing the sound of the door closing after him. Soon I heard the trunk in the back open and the noise of a few objects shifted in my ears as now I picked up the noise of the door on my side being pulled opened and felt the light breeze against my skin once again.

"Here, let me help you out of car." Jason gave another grin, reaching over to me as he swiftly removed the safety restraint from me and placed his hands under me. He picked me up from the seat and held me in his arms with my arms wrapped around his sturdy neck for support.

After a few seconds, both of my feet touched the solid asphalt ground as I began to smooth out my dress a bit despite being temporary blind and felt my hand being held by Jason's gentle grasp with our fingers laced together. The warmth of his touch send chills rushing up my spine while the pounding of my heart echoed through my ears.

"Thank you." I replied with a kind grin on my lips as Jason smiled back at me before bringing his mouth to my ear and began to whisper.

"You're welcome, baby." The sudden rush of butterflies brewed inside the pit of my stomach creating a massive whirlwind of bliss as his lips pressed against my soft cheek, leaving a small warm spot in the process. "Come on, let's go." Jason whispered again, pulling me gently into a walk towards the park in one hand while the other carried the picnic basket that he retrieved from the back of his Jeep.

* * *

Finally, Jason and I came to a stop somewhere in the park with the warmness of his breath caressing my ear as he spoke to me.

"Wait right here." He left the sensation of my nerves on the edge as I gave him a short nod before answering him.

"Okay." Soon his hand released mine as I stood there while hearing him setting something on the ground a few feet away. It didn't take too long before Jason finished taking care of what he needed to be done as I felt his presence near me again.

"All right, are you ready to be surprise?" I could feel his smile close to my neck as he stood behind me waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I told him, finally feeling the knot behind my head loosening up as his fingers removed the piece of cloth from my face and able to see my surroundings again. The words to describe the scenery in front of me left me speechless as there were several strings of lights decorated in the large oak tree Jason and I shared our last moments in the park. A large blanket was spread out underneath it as there rested the dark brown picnic basket with its flap opened and revealing all the food he prepared for us to eat together. In the middle of the blanket laid a pretty glass vase holding a single fully bloomed white rose as he still remembered roses were my favorite flowers, there were also two ceramic plates placed across from each other.

"Oh, Jase…it's beautiful." I was breathless to speak but somehow the words managed to escape from my lips and a smile formed brightly towards him. Jason responded with a white clean smile in return and saw the fire in his dark orbs continuing to burn as his arms slipped around my waist and held me tight.

"I'm really glad you think so, Steph. I had a little bit of help with the lights though. Come on, let's sit down and eat. I hope you're hungry." He released me from his hold and gently took my hand as he brought a smile to my face once more.

"I am." He let out a warm grin and I sat down on the soft blanket while Jason took the vacant spot across from me.

* * *

As the darkness of night flowed endlessly with the crescent moon beaming brightly above the dark blue sky and a few stars visible in the atmosphere. The two of us finished our delectable dishes of cheese lasagna and green salad with frozen yogurt topped with blueberries, strawberries, and peaches for desert as we packed up the picnic basket and laid next to each other with our eyes staring above the lovely night sky.

"When I came back from the Peace Conference, the first thing I wanted to do was to see you again after losing touch from you a few months ago. Only, when I couldn't find you anywhere, I decided to head into the Youth Center hoping you were there and I found Tommy instead with Kat, it was the first time I met her and soon realized that Tommy and Kim remained to stay as friends." Jason let out as I gave him a short nod, as I knew he was shocked when he found out. "Anyways, I was glad to see him again and after the short reunion, I asked him about you and that's when he told me you weren't in Angel Grove anymore but now lived in Vancouver, Canada. He told me that your dad got a job transfer and that's the reason you left your powers but it wasn't the whole reason until I met with Zordon again after becoming the Gold Ranger, he told me that once you and the others became the new Zeo Rangers, it didn't feel the same to you anymore and you decided to leave the team. Hearing that was hard for me to believe at first but I understood. It must have been really hard for you to make that decision. I know it was for me when I left." His voice suddenly spoke out, turning his body to his side and faced me with my brown specks looking into his.

"It really was. Everything changed after you left with Trini and Zack. It was hard to suddenly have three others take your Ranger Powers and then form friendships with them over time because they were on the team now. And don't get me wrong, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam became great friends to me but that day you handed your Power Coins over to them, I hated them because our group fell apart that day and nothing was going to be the same again." I softly told Jason as his chocolate eyes stayed focus with mine and gently felt his hand stroking my hair. "Whenever we fought the dark forces from Rita and Zedd, it was really difficult to see them morphed as the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers cause it kept reminding me of Zack, Trini and you, Jase. The times we would team up to put an end to the dangers from those two wasn't as much fun when you left and part of me wanted to quit the team then and have a normal life again. Though I continued to stay a Ranger and eventually, Billy, Kim, Tommy and I became friends with the three new members of the team and it was great we got along..." My voice continued to fill the air, feeling Jason's hand moving away from my hair and caressing my cheek while brushing the loose strands of my long hair away from my face.

"But after we lost the Thunder Zords and gained the powers of the Ninja Zords, Kimberly was going to join the Pan Global Olympics and soon left us as Kat now became the new Pink Ranger and the downward spiral continued to sink deeper when Master Vile came into the picture and turned back the hands of time in order to revert the Rangers into kids. It was tough, none of us could do anything to put a stop to it and luckily we had help from the Aquitar Rangers while Billy created the regenerator to turn ourselves back to our proper selves by using the Power Coins. He managed to revert himself back into a teenager but Rito and Goldar stole Billy's invention with our Coins still inside, they were destroyed in front of us with our Zords as well. It was the end for us and Rita and Zedd finally destroyed the Power Rangers." He continued to listen as I felt the warm tears forming underneath my eyes as I remembered the painful memory of seeing the Ninja Zords, my Elk Ninja Zord destroyed right in front of me. I easily grew attached to each of my Zords, they were a piece of me and it hurt to stand there helpless and watch as nothing could be done to save them. "But when Zordon sent us on a quest to search for the pieces of the Zeo Crystal, it was our only hope. I went to the wild wilderness of the Canadian Rockies and the bright lights of the Aurora Borealis guided me into a large cave where I found my piece of the crystal and came back to the present time in Angel Grove. All of us returned with our crystals except for Aisha, who stayed in Africa and instead sent Tanya in her place as we were finally turned back into our normal selves and the Zeo Crystal became one, giving us the power to become the new team of Rangers…until…"I let out a deep heap of hot air escape from my lungs as Jason finished my sentence.

"Until, you decided to quit." My face turned red in the night as hearing that word made it seem I was terrible to decide such a thing but I had too.

"Yeah as bad as it sounds I gave up being a Ranger because I knew I was leaving but I wanted to have a normal life again too. I needed a break." Jason held his hands around me and pulled me closer as we were inches away from each other's lips. There was a part of me that wanted to tell Jason about returning as the Silver Zeo Ranger again, about Billy coming by to my house earlier today to deliver my old communicator, how I miss fighting alongside with my friends and wanting to protect the city where we grew up. But that part of me kept it locked up inside as I couldn't tell him.

"I understand what you mean. Leaving the team was a mistake I regret doing but I knew I was putting everyone in good hands with Tommy being the leader. When I went to Switzerland for the Peace Conference with Zack and Trini, it was really great meeting all kinds of people from different backgrounds and discussing issues from each part of the country. While I was there, I felt a bit relieved not worrying about saving the world from Rita and Zedd, it felt good to feel normal again. Although every day the Power Rangers was always on my mind, I kept wondering what was happening in Angel Grove, the causalities Rita and Zedd caused, if my parents are doing all right, my friends and you, Stephanie. I always worried about you when I was away because I wasn't there with you as often and sometimes I wish it was someone else in my place for the Peace Conference and I hated myself that I left you for so long. You were always there for me. No matter how much stronger each monster became, you taught me to never give up and in the end, the city and the rest of the world is saved from destruction because of you believing in me, Stephanie." Jason told me with a sweet smirk on his face as I fell lost in his deep chocolate eyes. "And now with King Mondo trying to take over the world, all I want to do is protect you because I don't want to lose you, Stephanie. I love you so much and you're too important to me to lose." Hearing those words set my heart on fire feeling the tears forming from my brown eyes.

"Oh, Jason I love you, too." The sound of my voice was barely audible as he brought his strong lips against mine.

Slowly, his hand ran through the waves of my soft tobacco colored hair while my arms wrapped around his neck as our lips continued to kiss one another. Jason began to move his hands away from my hair as he caressed every inch on my body setting my skin on fire.

"Oh, Jason…" A soft moan escaped from my lips causing him to smile within the kiss as it deepened further. My fingers slipped through the soft ends of his brown locks and below his broad shoulders feeling a warm shiver running up my spine from his heavenly touch.

Our tongues danced inside each other's mouths, exploding with so much passion that I didn't want this night to end so quickly listening to my heart following the same rhythm as his, drumming loudly within my ears. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled underneath Jason's weight as his knees rested beside my hips.

"Steph…" He sharply exhaled a deep heap of air as his mouth gently bit my bottom lip while his left hand gently ran against my leg and pushing the fabric of my dress higher, feeling the cold air on my warm skin.

The feeling of his caresses sent the butterflies on a rampage as it felt so good and also right. Jason soon pulled his lips away from mine, reaching for a tender spot on my neck and softly nibbling the skin as it tickled. I released a soft giggle from my lips while Jason kept himself busy as I began to move my hands away from his shoulders and towards his Khaki's. My fingers reached for the sturdy black leather belt wrapped around his waist and began to loosen the buckle until it was loose from him. Jason smiled against my neck and letting a soft moan out of his mouth as my fingers pulled down the zipper of his fly, reaching inside.

"Stephanie…Oh, god..." He groaned as it was pure bliss in my ears. The rhythm in my heart paced and pulsed in my ears as after a whole long minute went by, I returned my hand from Jason's manhood and felt his weight shifting as he sat up and my coffee specks met with his. "Hold on." His voice softly let out in a whisper as he placed his hands over the buttons of his shirt and began to undo each one revealing his toned muscles that were hiding underneath. "Now, where were we…?" His lips curled into a sly grin causing a gentle laugh out from my lips before he leaned towards me and touched my lips once more enticing me into a deep kiss.

Each caress from my fingers traced the muscles along Jason's sculpted body as his smooth fingers removed the buttons of my dress one by one. I noticed the spark igniting in his eyes as my chest became exposed revealing my summer kissed skin while my toned muscles showed from all the years I've taken ballet and the times I fought countless of battles with my friends as Power Rangers. Jason's lips endlessly sent the apprehensions to burst into thousands of fireworks inside of me with each touch of my lips while his fingers through my hair, his other hand caressed my breasts concealed by the lavender bra I wore.

"Jase…" I moaned out from his touch as his tongue serenade me with a few flicks dancing inside my mouth.

"I love you…Stephanie." Jason whispered out in a moan as my hands reached the ends of his soft brown hair again. My body continued to shiver uncontrollably as his touch sent goose bumps all over me.

Soon, his fingers lingered below my dress again, reaching underneath the skirt and grabbed hold of the delicate purple fabric covering my sensitive spot as my legs trembled while he removed the piece of clothing from my legs and placed them aside. I stood up from the blanket, removing the black dress shirt from his body and placed it by my lavender panties while Jason filled my body with pure ecstasy leaving a short fiery trail of butterfly kisses from my lips down to my naval leaving the fire inside burning for more. His smooth lips returned back to my mouth softly as my fingers glided down his strong back and reaching for his rear with my hands giving a light squeeze.

"Oh, baby…" Jason moaned out as I laughed before touching his lips once more and pulled down the Khaki's away from him.

A wide smirk formed on the lips of Jason's mouth seeing the black briefs hugging his pelvic region and the large bulge poking for freedom.

My body stood up again slipping the sleeves of my dress from my shoulders removing the top portion of my dress and unhooked the clasp of my bra as the piece of fabric fell down to my arms and soon took the undergarment off of me placing it with the pile of clothes next to us.

"Oh, I missed _these_ too…" Jason smiled lustfully as I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked him on the shoulder knowing this wasn't the first time he'd seen me topless. The week Jason and I spend together before he had to leave half way around the world, there were a few times where our make out sessions became a bit intense but never getting further as we didn't want to remember our last moment together being a one night stand.

Jason climbed over on top staring deeply into my coffee specks as he spoke to me in a serious tone.

"You know, I would never want to do anything to hurt you in any way, Steph. We don't have to do this, if you're not ready. I love you and I wouldn't want to push you into anything…" The look in those dark brown eyes was filled with concern. He wanted to make sure that I was ready to take this commitment to deepen our relationship and the fact is I am ready for this. I was ready for a long time for him.

"I know you wouldn't. I love you Jason and I'm ready to take our love further, I trust you." I smiled at him as he returned it back to me gently and slowly ran his hand down my cheek before whispering out.

"You look so beautiful..." He finished his words with another passionate kiss embracing me as he slid his briefs away from his body and slipped on something extra before slowly holding me tight in his arms. The feeling sent my entire body bursting into a rush of electricity from Jason's powerful thrust as the love he held for a long time kept me enveloped like a warm blanket, I felt secured and was overwhelmed by a crashing wave of endless bliss.

* * *

The black Jeep Wrangler soon pulled up into the familiar driveway that belonged to my house, I arrived with a few minutes before midnight from the small digital numbers glowing green from the radio stereo of the dash board. As the engine slowly died once Jason shut off the ignition, his warm chocolate orbs gazed longing into my eyes.

"I had a really good time with you tonight, baby." His deep voice softly spoke out to me as he cupped the right side of my face and gently stroke the side with his thumb as I grinned.

"Me too, but I didn't think it was good…" My lips continued to smile at him, seeing the reaction sweeping across his face as he answered.

"Oh, no…?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but smiled as he knew by the wide grin on my face it was something good.

"No, tonight was wonderful." After letting this word escape from my mouth, Jason's mouth spread wider. Before I knew it, Jason leaned forward to meet my supple lips as his desirable kiss left me lost in the sensation one last time to end the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at me brightly as my fingers released the seat belt from my body while I placed my hand on the door handle with my brown orbs never leaving his.

"Yes. Goodnight, handsome." Before I opened the car door, I leaned over to him and pressed my lips against his just once more wishing I didn't have to leave him.

"Night, beautiful…" My body left the vehicle and walked through the driveway as I came along the stone trail leading to the front door.

I came to a stop and turned to face Jason again as my coffee specks gazed at his lovely face. He rested against the beige leather seat showing the attractive grin on his lovely face as it burn in my mind before I decided to turn away and continued to walk towards my front door. After unlocking the door, I heard Jason's Jeep starting up the engine as once I reached inside my house the sound of his car drove off leaving a smile on my pink lips. My tired body pushed myself up the wooden staircase as I entered my bedroom and anticipated the minute I go to sleep, so I can dream about the events that occurred during this magical night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one. If it's bad, I'm sorry. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, etc... I really appreciate the support:)**

**Next Chapter will be posted next week! (Depends if I'm not busy with school)**


	6. A Final Decision

**Hey, everyone! I'm so glad to finally have this chapter up and ready to go. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I slowly opened my brown orbs to the bright and early morning of Saturday, I felt the weight on my bed shifting slightly as it felt much heavier than before and I knew that Indiana couldn't gain so much weight overnight.

"Indiana…? Is that you?" I softly voiced out calling for him as another weight shifted on my bed and felt his warm muzzle rubbing against the side of my face. I was relieved to know my dog was still with me but now I had no idea who this other weight belonged too and if Indiana wasn't showing any sort of aggressive behavior towards the figure lying next to me. Then it must've been someone we know and trust. Slowly, I turned my body over to face this person resting next to me as a wide grin soon appeared on my lips staring into the gorgeous chocolate specks that belonged to Jason Lee Scott.

"Good morning, beautiful. I hoped you slept well last night. I know I did." He sparked up a smirk with the events of last night still fresh in both of our minds. I responded to his words with another smile as I attempted to run my fingers through my messy hair in order to smooth it out.

"Morning, handsome, I did slept pretty good thank you. Don't get me wrong, I love that you're here but shouldn't you be downstairs waiting for me?" I softly asked him as my dad held a strict rule that members of the opposite sex, meaning boys, weren't allowed upstairs even if they were friends and there were no exceptions. Jason looked at me with a soft grin before opening his mouth to answer me while I stood up from my bed and stroke the top of my lovable dog's head.

"I know I should be and you're dad might kill me if he finds out, but I just wanted to see just once how you look sleeping in your bed. I'd forgotten how peaceful you looked when you rested against my shoulder all those times before. Plus, I also thought being here would be a good way to surprise you, baby." He began to tell me as I began to remember those times when I accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder all those times years ago and felt the sudden warmth spreading along my cheeks. "Also, we're supposed to meet everyone at the Beach Club today." He pointed out to me as I didn't forget about today.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry about my dad. I'm not going to tell him that you broke his rule, so he isn't going to kill you, Jase. You're very sweet though and I should probably get dress." I noticed Jason leaning closer to me as a smile crept upon my lips.

"Yes, you should. Can I stay here while you change?" My lips finally touched his and sealed with a kiss as it tasted sweet, his offer was tempting but I had to resist.

"No, you can't handsome. Go downstairs and wait while I get ready. I won't take long." He looked at me with a sad look on his face only lasting for a few seconds before changing into a light grin. I watched as Jason soon pushed himself away from my bed and walked out the door as he called for Indiana to follow him, who responded with a bark and jumped off the bed. The both of them left my bedroom as I smiled once more before rolling out of bed and walking straight towards my closet.

Once I finished deciding the clothes to put on for today, I soon walked out of my room wearing the purple one piece underneath my outfit and began to climb downstairs. My brown specks found Jason standing at the bottom of the staircase and leaned against the wall near the closet with a bright grin on his face.

"You look really great, Stephanie." He spoke to me in a soft tone as I walked up to him and felt his arms instantly reaching around my waist. My lips smiled at him and at the same time, my face turned red again.

"Thank you." He grinned another white smile before I said my 'goodbye' to Indiana and watched Jason ruffling the top of his head before the two of us made our way out through the front door.

After locking the door, I felt Jason's hand grabbing mine and felt myself being spun me around as I came into contact with his strong chest. He held me in his arms and stared into my eyes before embracing me in a deep kiss almost feeling like a tidal wave came crashing down on me.

* * *

Deep within space and above the blue planet known as Earth, the Machine Empire scattered the atmosphere constructing their plan to dominate the planet below them and the rest of the remaining galaxies within the universe. The Royal House of Gadgetry gathered into the chamber room from the surface of the moon as the members viewed into the large looking glass that showcase the events currently happening down on their victim planet, including the lives of the Power Rangers as they watched the Gold Ranger and former Silver Ranger sharing an intimate moment.

"This is absolutely perfect! Who knew that the Gold Ranger and the former Silver Ranger are madly in love with one another?" The ruler of the Machine Empire, King Mondo belted out with a mischievous smirk spreading along his metal face, he watched into his viewing screen as the two young adults continued to kiss before getting into the Gold Ranger's vehicle.

"Eww…that's gross!" The youngest member of royalty, Baby Sprocket cried out with a dissatisfying taste in his mouth as he was too young to understand the notion of love at his mechanical age.

"Marvelous, my dear…with this bit of information, we could come up with a plan to steal the Gold Rangers powers along with Silver Zeo Crystal that is said to hold a stronger force hidden inside. Something, unlike the other Ranger's Crystals but first we must force the former Ranger to reuse the power of the crystal once more. If we are able to take both the Silver Zeo Crystal and the powers of the Gold Ranger, we will finally destroy the rest of the Power Rangers once and for all. We will conquer the Earth and become unstoppable!" Queen Machina, King Mondo's wife, let out a horrible wicked laugh while fanning herself with her metallic fan as the others joined her in the lavish idea of a world without the Power Rangers.

"Yes, my dear! That day will most certainly arrive once we obtain their powers but first we must be patient in due time. For a plan as devious as yours my Queen will need to be carefully constructed, we will wait for the perfect moment. In the meantime, we must construct the perfect monster to fulfill our plan." The leader of the Machine Empire bolted out a loud cheer to himself as he turned back to his throne to sit down while his eyes focused back at the viewing glass.

"May I offer a suggestion, my lord." The Scottish accent of Mondo's adviser spoke out as King Mondo turned away from the two teenagers and raised his eyebrows at Klank.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" He hurriedly spoke to him as Klank walked over to his ruler and soon told his plan to him.

"Instead of another monster to take care of the pesky Rangers, why not offer the job to one of our allies, sire? Certainly one who will is too powerful for the Rangers to handle." Mondo curled a devilish smile at his adviser's idea and simply agreed to it.

"An excellent suggestion, I will carefully decide which one of our most trustworthy allies would fill the role in due time." Mondo laughed once more as the rest of the members of the Machine Empire joined with him as he focused his attention at the viewing glass and watched the two teenagers with bitterness.

* * *

Jason and I finally reached into the parking lot by the lake as my coffee specks found the amazing new sight of Ernie's new Beach Club standing along the white sandy shores. There were several tables scattered around the lake with each one decorated with a colorful sun umbrella as the area was filled with young adults, kids and their parents who hanged out at the Youth Center now migrated to the new weekend hang out and it looks really amazing.

"This is really great!" I spoke out with my face caught in wonder as Jason responded with a warm smile and enjoying my surprised expression knowing this was the first time I've ever seen the Beach Club.

"Yeah, Ernie's been working hard to set up a new hang out to stay open for the summer. Come on, let's go and find everyone, beautiful." He told me as I nodded and released the seat belt from restraining my body as I hopped out of the car and closed the door behind me. Jason soon followed and joined me before reaching to take my hand in his as the two of us walked hand in hand towards the sandy beaches to find our friends.

After I saw everyone sitting around one of the tables decorated with a bright aqua umbrella at the center, I greeted each Ranger with a light embrace as the only one missing from the group was Billy as he must have been in the Power Chamber with Zordon and Alpha, probably busying himself with the Zords, weapons, and everything else dealing with the Rangers. I wished he wasn't cooped up in there all the time. He needed to get out more and have some fun. I took the empty chair between Tanya and Rocky while Jason grabbed the chair next to Tommy and Kathrine as Ernie walked by and took our orders for something to drink. Later after a while, the guys decided to go for a swim in the lake as Tanya, Kat and I decided to stay at the table to talk about how my date with Jason went last night with every single detail intact.

"Okay, now that the boys are gone. How did your romantic date go last night? Tell us everything, Steph?" Tanya turned to face me with an excited grin washing over her bright face filled with delight. My eyes glanced over at Kat as she moved to sit closer to us and easily mirrored the same expression perfectly as all I could do was bit the bottom of my lips and felt the sudden tint of blush flushing my cheeks.

"Well, first we got into the car and he pulled out a blindfold for me to wear. He wanted to surprise me on our date so I agreed to it. The car ride wasn't long because I knew he was taking me to the park, I just didn't know what he had planned and he parked his car in the parking lot." I explained to them the details about last night as they were completely focused on me while I continued to speak. "Before he helped me out of the Jeep, he pulled something out from the back of it and soon took me from the car and guided me through the park as I was still blindfolded. Finally, we stopped and Jason told me to wait as he was setting up the picnic basket he was carrying in his other hand. Once he was done, he removed the blindfold from my face and I was really surprised, he blew me away with a beautiful picnic. The large oak tree where we spend most of our time there was decorated with white strings of lights as underneath was a large blanket and the basket was laid out with two plates and a single white rose in a glass vase at the center. It was so romantic." Both Kat and Tanya were filled with glee and were thrilled to hear how last night went as I continued to tell the events last night. "The two of us ate a large plate of Fettuccine Alfredo and salad. We'd talked about the Peace Conference and about why I left the Rangers and my life in Vancouver and then we kissed and all I could tell you that it was truly a night I'll never forget." I finished with the last words lingering off my lips as their eyes widen understanding what happened that night and both squealed with excitement.

"No, way…! Stephanie, you didn't!" Kat let out with a bright grin as I nodded and Tanya screamed with pure joy.

"Oh, my god…! I can't believe the two of you went all the way last night. What did it feel like?" Tanya said softly as we didn't want others listening in our conversation.

"It hurt at first but after a while the pain just melted away and it was just pure bliss. Jason was so caring the whole time, it felt right. I don't regret a single minute of it." I smiled at them with the images of last night replaying in my thoughts as the sounds of Kat's and Tanya's giggles filled my ears as their smiles never faltered while I quickly stole a glance from across the sands and smiled at the boy with gorgeous brown eyes.

* * *

Jason's P.O.V:

After a while of tossing the volleyball with the guys in the cool waters of the lake, I decided to walk out of the water and took a seat on my towel to dry off on the sandy shores as Tommy took a seat next to me, leaving Adam and Rocky in the water as they began to wrestle.

"So, how did it go last night, man?" Tommy let out as I pulled my legs towards my chest and responded with a wide grin with the memories of last night playing inside my head again. Tommy smiled in return as he knew that everything turned out as planned.

"Exactly how I pictured it and even better. It felt so great to be with her again almost like I never left Angel Grove and last night I showed her how much I love her and what she means to me." Tommy nodded his head as his mouth formed a smirk and understood what I'd meant.

"Hey, that's really great, man! I'm happy the two of you are back together and kept your love for each other strong. Plus, it's great to see Steph back with us and smiling again too. Ever since you left, she wasn't the same. " He explained to me softly as his attention turned over his shoulder and gaze at the table where the girls seated and I followed with my eyes staring directly at her. Stephanie was laughing with Kat and Tanya as she looked happy just how I remembered her, she even more beautiful and staggering than before if that was even possible causing my heart to sigh as her brown eyes met mine instantly and her lips gave me a small grin.

"I know, it wasn't the same once I left with Zack and Trini but I'm glad to be back and see her smiling again. She deserves that." I softly confessed and felt Tommy's grin facing me while my eyes continued to stare at her once more.

End P.O.V

* * *

As the day began to grow late, I had a lot of fun being at the lake with my friends as we played several rounds of beach volleyball with the boys switching out each round to referee the game since they outnumbered us girls but in the end Tanya, Kat and I won in a close game. And the rest of the time there we enjoyed the cool water against our skin as we swam for a bit and rode on rented jet skis around the lake before I parted from my friends and stayed with Jason as we decided to spend some time at the park by ourselves before heading home. The soft music on the radio ended once he parked his Jeep in the parking lot near the park and I smiled at him as Jason soon stepped out of the car and helped me join him with the two of us walking hand in hand through the jungle gym.

* * *

"This is the moment to send down one of our allies now, sire." The Machine Empire royal adviser, Klank yelled out excitedly as his small companion Orbus cheered along in his high-pitched voice.

"Yes, let's send him down and destroy the Rangers."

"Yeah, dad, can I pick who will fight the Rangers and send him down to watch him destroy the two?" Sprocket clapped his hands together in delight but King Mondo shook his head and spoke out.

"Not yet. First we will give the Silver Ranger a little test to see how strong she can handle the pressure without the power of her crystal at hand and once she sees that she'll need the crystal again, we will send out our worthy ally to capture her and steal her powers as the Gold Ranger will have no choice but to give us his powers in order to save her. Now, send out the Cogs immediately!" He raged a proud chuckle to himself as his servants quickly followed orders.

* * *

"So, I heard that Ernie is looking for a new waitress to help him out at the Youth Center and Beach Club, I think you should take it, Steph." Jason smiled at me while his strong grasp lingered in my hand as my coffee specks looked up to meet his burning orbs gazing in mine.

"Well, I guess I should find a way to keep myself busy while my boyfriend and friends go save the world. Do you really think I could do it?" I smiled softly to myself as he grinned back at me at the sound of the word 'boyfriend' and gently squeezed my hand before giving his answer.

"I'm positive you can do it." My lips gave a wide grin as I felt his lips reaching the left side of my face and kissed my soft skin, feeling the butterflies erupting inside.

"Okay, I'll go to the Beach Club tomorrow and ask Ernie about the job opening." I told him as we continued to stroll through the park until our quiet evening was completely ruined by the sight of a pack of mechanical humanoids known as Cogs surrounding us in a small circle. The one thing I didn't miss about Angel Grove was the Machine Empire and their henchmen.

"Dammit! Not these tin heads again." Jason cussed under his breath angrily as he pushed himself in front of me to protect me and stood in his fighting stance and I did the same. I remembered dealing with these pieces of scrap metal the first time I fought them and despite not having my powers of the Zeo Crystal, I knew I can still take them on.

"They really don't give up do they?" I let out with my fists tightly clenched and my eyes glaring at the Cogs edging closer towards us.

"No, they don't and neither does King Mondo. Are you ready to take them on?" Jason questioned me as he turned his head over his shoulder before facing his focus at the Cogs again and caught a glimpse of my grin.

"Let's knock their circuits out." I noticed the small smirk escaping Jason's lips before the two of us lunged our bodies at them.

The first Cog came at me with his arm swinging a right hook towards my head as I quickly dodged his movement by taking a quick step back and placing my hands on his cold metal frame balancing my weight in a handstand until reaching the other side. Once my feet reached the ground, I swung my left leg at the Cog's head once it turned to face me and felt my foot hitting its hard shell as it stumbled backwards and quickly connected my fist with his lower chin. My hand felt on fire as these monsters were made out of metal and were much more difficult to fight than the Putties and Tengu Warriors combine but I quickly ignored the pain and sent a few more punches towards its body before finally the Cog fell to the ground and dissembled as sparks of electricity shot out from it. Soon I made a dash towards another one and mid-way into my run, I performed a row of front hand springs as once I was arms away from the Cog I pushed my feet into the Cog's chest and landed perfectly on the ground before striking a punch into its lower abdomen to keep him down. Once I stepped away from the Cog and hold my fists up in a fighting stance, I noticed the remaining Cogs were slowly inching towards me and were trying to gain up on me as they completely ignored Jason in the process, who realized this too.

"Fuck…" I exhaled a heap of air as I began to cart wheel away from the mechanical beings to set a distance between them. After gaining some ground, I turned to face them and watched as they came at me while I prepared myself for a fight.

"Stephanie! I'm coming!" I heard Jason shouting out my name as my focus broke from the Cogs to him, he picked up his speed while taking down a few of Mondo's henchmen from coming near me. Jason stood behind me in a matter of minutes as he protected me once more.

"Stay close to me." Jason told me, glaring at the Cogs who began to surround us yet again as I could feel the sweat falling down from my face while several droplets trickled down the back of Jason's neck. I was feeling exhausted from this intensive work out as these creatures weren't going to give up and now that I realized without the power of my Zeo Crystal I was unable to morph which made me feel more defenseless in battle.

* * *

"This is absolutely wonderful! Everything is going according to plan! The former Silver Ranger is still capable of fighting my Cogs and once she realizes that she cannot protect those she loves, she will be forced to regain her crystal again and I'll be able to steal her Zeo Crystal along with the Gold Ranger's powers with the help of my chosen ally taking care of business in the now conquered galaxies ruled by my Empire. The Remaining Rangers will finally be destroyed!" King Mondo laughed mechanically as he sat in his throne watching the viewing glass as the Cogs surrounded the two teenagers.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, a space portal opened above our heads as the Cogs were sucked into the portal hole and disappeared. I was relieved the fight was over but everything else left me questioning what this all meant and wherever it was leading wasn't going to be good.

"That was very strange…" I softly let out while wiping the sweat from my forehead as I tried to relax but I was still on edge.

"I agree…Are you okay?" Jason finally turned to face me as my coffee specks stared into the deep concern brewing in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I forgot how tough Mondo's Cogs are. What about you? Are you okay?" I gripped his shoulders to keep my balance steady as I was trying to shake away the nerves.

"I'm fine. I don't think they were sent just for the hell of it either, something isn't right. Come on, let's get out of here." Jason suddenly wrapped a protective arm around me as we quickly turned back into the direction of his car.

* * *

Jason and I reached the safeness of my house with the Jeep parked beside the sidewalk as the two of us entered inside and received an excited welcome from Indiana who barked at us, feeling glad to see us again. I was happy to see him too except deep inside I felt a bit unsteady from the encounter I had at the park earlier as thinking about it made me wonder that if Jason was in trouble, I wouldn't be able morph into a Ranger to save him or if it was any one of our friends and even my dad or Indie, the thought of it really scared me.

As I sat down on the couch with Jason with my fingers gently running through the short hairs of my dog who rested his head on my lap while Jason's hand ran his fingers against my face, I found the worried expression burning inside his dark brown pools once I looked up at him.

"Steph, do you want me to stay with you until your dad comes back?" I heard his voice softly letting out while I closed my eyes from the caresses he was giving me.

"No, it's okay, Jason, I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired from fighting those Cogs that's all. And if Mondo is planning something, I'm positive the Power Rangers will be the first ones to know about it and put a stop to it." I managed a warm smile on my lips giving Jason the impression that I was all right as he easily returned one back to me before I pushed my face closer and placed my lips against his and felt my body tingling at the touch.

"You can count on it. You're sure you don't want me to stay? I'll call my parents to let them know I'm staying at your house for a bit…" He began to tell me but I kissed him again before he could finish his sentence and after pulling apart from him, I had to reassure him that I was going to be safe, even though I wanted him to stay with me.

"I'm sure, Jase. I'll be fine being here by myself and I won't be alone. Indiana will be with me. You shouldn't worry so much. You're going to be the first person with wrinkles at your age." He laughed at this before bringing my lips towards his and wrapped me into a warm protective kiss as his voice fell into my ears.

"I only worry because I love you so much, Steph. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you." He pulled me into his secure grasp as Indiana moved away from the couch and I was able to feel closer to Jason.

"I know you do, but I promise I'm okay. I love you, too Jason and if it'll make you feel better, I'll call you later tonight." My pink lips formed a soft grin as he welcomed my gesture with a smooth smirk before the two of us walked towards the front door.

"Okay, I'll look forward to hearing you tonight. Bye, baby, I love you." I felt Jason squeezing me tightly in his arms as I tried to keep myself from showing the worried expression on my face. Part of me wished he stayed and the other part of me knew it was best if he left as there was something I needed to take care of and he isn't supposed to know…just yet.

"I love you too, bye, Jason." The words fell out of my mouth showing much meaning to him as he gave me one more kiss before placing his hand over the door handle and opened the front door as he soon walked away from me. As he strolled towards his vehicle, I could see he was still on alert in case another attack was going to happen but nothing did and Jason entered his Jeep, driving away towards his house. After he left I closed the door and locked it instantly as I was alone in the house with Indiana once again, my back stood against the door with one thought remaining in my head.

"I already made up my mind." I said to myself as Indiana licked my hand and I looked at him with a small grin on my face. "Come on, boy. Let's go upstairs." He let out a bark for an answer as he raced me up the staircase and ran into my bedroom down the hall.

Once I reached my bedroom, Indiana jumped on my bed excitedly as I shut the door behind me and quickly walked over to my desk where I pulled open the first drawer and after digging under several pieces of stationary, my fingers came in contact with the cold metal of my communicator. Billy recently gave it back to me for whenever I was ready to return the team and take back the position of the Silver Ranger, I would be able to teleport into the underground chamber of the Command Center and fulfill my decision. After a few minutes of hesitation, I took in deep breath and pressed the button that allowed me to communicate with Zordon.

"Zordon…? Are you there?" As I spoken into the communicator resting on my wrist, I released the button afterwards and waited for a response from the powerful being.

"Yes, Stephanie. Have you finally made your decision?" His voice boomed out from the watch as it send shivers down my spine, feeling anxious yet ready to come back after so long. I took out another deep breath of oxygen as my voice finally answered him.

"Yes, I have. Can I teleport to the Power Chamber?" I softly spoke out and waited for several seconds until my communicator went off again with Zordon's voice giving me a response.

"Of course, you may teleport now." My heart was frantically pounding against my chest within each second as I tried my best to calm my nerves before speaking into the communication device.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I held a small grin on my lips while staring at my beloved dog.

"Indie, I'll be back before dad comes, okay?" With a barking response from my German shepherd, I soon ran my fingers over to the second button next to the communication function and gently pressed it as the warm familiar rush of electricity swept over my body and every inch of my body felt light as a feather.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I like to thank AvalonHeights for helping me with the monster idea (which is going to unravel more in the later chapters) And thanks to all the reviews, favorites, followers, etc.. :)**


	7. Return of the Seventh Crystal

**Hey, Everyone! Super sorry that I haven't updated anything new in the past month. I've been busy with school but once Thanksgiving break kicks in I'll be uploading more:) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V:**

The ceiling fan continued to slowly spin above my sore body as I lay on top of my bed tonight with my thoughts preoccupied about Stephanie. The events that happened that evening continued to play inside my head like a bad recording, the Cogs were targeting Steph and it was like I wasn't there and completely ignored me from sight. It was as if King Mondo was planning something against the Power Rangers and he wanted Stephanie for a reason but I just didn't know what exactly the metal bastard was plotting.

"Damn it!" I punched the bed with my fist, beginning to feel frustrated as I tried to figure out what the Machine Empire wanted with Stephanie and trying to contact Zordon to get a hold of him was impossible as the Command Center was on temporary shutdown for Alpha and Zordon to recharge, so I was going to have to try again tomorrow and let the other Rangers know as well. I even regretted leaving her and Indiana alone at the house because I was afraid the Cogs would attack her in her own home and I would feel a lot better if the two of them came with me. But Stephanie knew she was going to be all right and I listened to her because I trusted her.

My eyes continued to stare at the ceiling fan hanging from above as I wondered what Stephanie was doing right now at her house as I promised to call her later tonight.

_'I just hope you're safe, Stephanie.'_

**End P.O.V**

* * *

"This is a very important decision you are making, Stephanie. Are you absolutely positive to accept the powers of the Silver Crystal once more and carry your duties as the final Zeo Ranger?" The chills ran down my spine as my ears picked up the loud ancient voice of Zordon while my heart continued to pound beneath my chest just like the very first time my friends and I were chosen to save the world from the forces of evil. I knew deep down that I was making the right choice and the time was right to take on the powers of the Silver Ranger once again.

"Yes, I am, Zordon. I feel that coming back to the team is the best decision for me to make and I know the others could use more help to put an end to the Machine Empire. I'm ready to accept the powers of the final Zeo Crystal and take my place as the Silver Zeo Ranger." My lips curled into a light grin from the excitement brewing inside the pit of my stomach as my entire body was completely overwhelmed with butterflies fluttering inside. My smile grew wider as I could feel the smile on Billy's face while he stood behind me along with Alpha 5 sharing the same expression. Even though you couldn't see it, you just knew he was.

"Then it is of great pleasure to welcome you once more, Silver Ranger. Close your eyes and accept the power of the Silver Zeo Crystal." I listened to his words and gently closed my eyes as slowly I began to feel a blanket of warm energy wrapping around every inch of my body and soon the waves of light began to minimize. Within the last remaining seconds a small ball of energy radiated between my breasts as I felt the familiar silver chain embracing my neck.

Once I opened my coffee orbs, I stared at my chest and found the Silver Zeo Crystal fashioned into a small pendant, it softly glistened specks of purple light within the light inside of the Power Chamber.

"Behold your Zeo Crystal, Ranger. Just as I had mentioned the day the Zeo Crystal was presented to you, the powers of the Silver Crystal is unlike the remaining five Crystals for it is much more powerful and has several abilities such as being formed with a conscious. This explains the reason is has adopted itself into the form of a necklace rather than being suppressed into the Zeoinizer as the other Zeo Crystals have…." Zordon refreshed my memory about my Crystal while showing a grin on his ghostly face from inside the time dimensional capsule while I gently grasped the Crystal in my hand and felt its warmth caressing my fingers as it continued to shimmer within the light. "With this Crystal, you'll be able to guide the final Zord, Pegasus. It would be a reunion long overdue for the both of you." My lips extended further at the words Zordon spoke about my trusty Zord.

The other thing I regretted when leaving the Rangers was Pegasus, he is like my best friend, although he and the other Zords were robots, they were capable having emotions and communicate to us in a language only us Rangers could understand.

The Zords were apart of us and they were very important to us in many ways. "And with the final addition of Pegasus, the final piece to assemble the Ultra Zeo Megazord can now be completed." Zordon's voice went on as I was filled with energetic apprehensions before hearing the familiar words spoken to my greatest mentor. "May the power always protect you, Silver Ranger and as promised, the other Rangers will not know about your return until the time is right and you would be called when danger is near." He finalized as I heard the excitement of cheers coming from Alpha as he embraced me dearly and soon Billy wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace before the two of us parted and I stared at Zordon once again.

"Thank you, Zordon for everything." My lips let out another grin as I was happy to be a Power Ranger again and able to protect those that I loved.

* * *

Deep within the Milky Way, the Machine Empire surrounded the Moon as their leader King Mondo paced back and forth in his throne room waiting impatiently for his ally to arrive. "This is unbelievable, where can my comrade be?! Certainly it does not take this long to enter the Milky Way!" He impatiently breathed out hot steam while his wife, Queen Machina flapped her metal fan towards her cool steel face trying to settle down her husband.

"Darling, please calm down. He will come within a matter of seconds to the Empire and discuss our plans to invade the Earth. The Power Rangers will have no chance to defeat against us now not even with the return of the Silver Ranger." She gazed at her husband showing a proud grin extending on her deep pink lips as the King soon blew off the hot steam from his metal body and took a seat in his throne.

"Yes, yes you're absolutely right my Queen! Our most trusted friend will be here soon enough and with our hearts set out on destroying the Rangers once I get my hands on the Silver Zeo Crystal and the Gold Ranger's powers. The light of all good will be shrouded with pure darkness and the universe will be ours for the taking!" King Mondo threw his heavy fist into the air with a satisfying smirk spread upon his cold metal face as his wife, Queen Machina responded with a laugh full of pleasure.

* * *

Once I teleported away from the Power Chamber and returned into the comfort of my bedroom, I heard Indiana's bark knowing he was glad to see me again while he sat himself on my bed.

"Indie, I'm so glad to see you boy. I hope I didn't take too long from being away." I walked over to my bed where he laid and stroke the top of his warm head as I smiled at my lovable friend. "I'm officially a Power Ranger again and look I have my Zeo Crystal too just like before." I showed him the necklace where the Silver Crystal stood and my dog responded with another loud bark in delight.

As I kissed the top of Indiana's head, the loud humming noise of the garage door opened from underneath my bedroom filled the air signaling my father arrived from work and I was relieved he came home safely.

"Come on, Indie! Dad's home, let's go meet him!" I let out excitedly to the sweet German shepherd as he pushed himself off the bed at the sound of my voice and followed me out of the bedroom and down the stairs where my father stood walking into the kitchen and placing a large paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, dad, it's great to see you home." I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a soft peck on his cheek before pulling away.

"I'm glad to be home. It was a really busy day at work today. Luckily, there were no monsters terrorizing the city again. I brought us some take-out as well with vegetarian sides for you of course." My dad smiled at me, as he began to take out each container of Chinese food from the brown bag and I helped him while Indiana jumped up to greet my dad.

"Hey, Indie, boy! You've been keeping Stephanie safe at home, huh? Good boy!" He spoke to the German shepherd as Indie responded with a proud bark and wagged his tail in excitement before I spoke for Indiana.

"Yeah, he has kept me safe the whole day and Jason stayed for a little too after we left the Beach Club." My lips pulled into a smile as my dad looked at me with wide grin and knew he can trust Jason to be alone with me at the house.

"That's great, sweetheart. I'm glad to know he stayed with you for a bit, he probably doesn't like the idea of you being home alone either but I'm glad he did. Oh, I see you're wearing your quartz necklace again. I haven't seen you wearing it in a while." My dad noticed the Silver Zeo Crystal wrapped around my neck as I looked at him with a smile and had to think of a lie to explain the reason why I wearing it again.

"Oh, well I accidentally misplaced when I was packing my things for the move but I finally remembered where I stored it just now and I'm happy wearing it again. It's my favorite necklace." I tried to come up with a good excuse as I hated lying to my dad about my secret identity as a Power Ranger but it was the only way to keep him safe from harm.

"I know it is. You never left home without it and it really looks nice on you. I heard that those quartz pendants can bring in good energy and luck." My dad gave me a warm smile as I returned the gesture and suddenly heard the phone ringing knowing it had to be Jason from the pounding rhythm of my heart.

"Dad that must be Jason, I'll answer the phone in my bedroom." As I told him who it was on the telephone, I quickly rushed towards the stairs listening to the phone ringing before running into my bedroom.

"Don't take too long, all right? You have dinner to eat." My dad shouted from behind as I was already gone and in my room.

"I know!" I answered back to him from my bedroom as I grabbed the phone in a hurry and lay on my bed.

"Hello?" I softly breathed out into the receiver as my heart continued to pace rapidly.

"Hey, gorgeous are you all right? You sound as if you were running to answer the phone…?" He noticed the shortness in my breathing pattern as he was right.

"Yes, I'm fine and I did. I was downstairs with my dad when the phone rang. He just came home and brought take-out for dinner. How are you?" I asked him as I soon felt the wide grin appearing on his handsome face.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm talking to you. Actually ever since I left you alone at your house, I was really worried about you..." Jason's voice was now filled with concern as the memory of this evening played in my mind.

"I know, Jase. But I told you I was going to be okay and I am. I don't understand why they were only attacking me but don't worry about it anymore, King Mondo was probably trying to get to you by sending those Cogs to attack." I tried to raise his spirits while I held onto the Crystal in my hand and wanting to tell him about rejoining the Rangers but I promised myself that he was going to have to wait as the others.

"Maybe you're right but I don't want anything to happen to you. King Mondo will do anything to hurt anyone we love, including you. I don't want to risk that, Steph. I love you so much." Jason's soft words melted my heart as I knew just how much he cared for me.

"I love you too, Jason." I smiled softly into the phone as Jason's lips curled into a light smirk before he spoke to me again.

"What did you do when I left?" He questioned me as now my heart sank into the deep pit of my stomach knowing I couldn't tell him the truth about going to meet Zordon at the Power Chamber. Lying to my dad was bad enough but lying to your boyfriend who fought beside you as a Ranger was a greater challenge I had to face.

"I…I stayed in my room and read a few books to pass the time. Indiana stood by me the whole time. What about you, handsome?" I told him softly and hoping he wouldn't catch me into lying as he didn't sense it and gave me his answer to my question.

"Honestly, I kept thinking about you the entire time, I was hoping that you were being kept safe in your home with Indiana. I truly wished you stayed with me at my place until your dad came home, I would have kept you safe and plus, my parents have been wanting to see you again since you came back, beautiful." A bright smile fell upon my lips as the thought of being wrapped around Jason's strong arms easily took my breath away and meeting James and Anne Scott, his parents would have been great too but it couldn't happen today as I needed to take care of important business.

"I would have loved seeing your parents again and stay cuddled up against you, Jase. But I know we can do that another time." I told him brightly as he knew I was right and smiled through the phone receiver.

"That's true, baby. Beautiful, as much as I want to keep talking to you, I have to go and eat dinner and I know you have to go too. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jason soon let out and our time on the phone was at an end as I softly smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, handsome. I love you and good night." I soon hanged up and place the phone back in place as I rolled on my back with my coffee orbs gazing at the ceiling while holding the Silver Crystal in my hand.

_'You'll find out my secret soon enough, Jase.' _

* * *

As the morning soon swept into life, I decided to go the Beach Club and ask Ernie about the open position. Once I finally arrived to the sandy shores of the lake, I pushed myself towards the club and easily found Ernie standing behind the bar and snacking on a muffin considering it was still pretty early this morning. Surprisingly, there were a lot of locals here out early and spending their Saturdays hanging out at the lake.

"Good morning, Ernie." I looked at him with a bright smile as I stood at the bar and rested my arms on the smooth counter as Ernie noticed me and had a surprise expression on his face before it disappeared into a his usual large grin.

"Morning, Stephanie. I never thought I'll see you here this early but what can I do for you?" He asked me as his smile never faltered and wiped his hands off with a towel nearby while I began to answer.

"Oh, I'm here because I heard you were looking for someone who can fill in the new waitressing position at the Youth Center and Beach Club and I was hoping if that opening is still available." Once I finished speaking to him, I gently bit down the bottom of my lip and noticed from the he smile on his face, I knew the job was still opened.

"It is still available, no one has contacted me about the new opening except for you and since you came here this early to ask me. I know you'll be perfect for the new job, Steph. When can you start?" There was part of me that wanted to squeal with excitement but I prevented myself from doing so and gave out a wide grin.

"I can start now, if you want." I told him and he smiled as he spoke to me again.

"Great! I will have your entire work schedule ready by the end of today so you'll know which days you come in and the days you will have off. I assume you probably know that from Mondays through Thursdays we work at the Youth Center and from Fridays and Saturdays we come here to open up the Beach Club and Sundays are closed?" He looked at me as I nodded my head before answering.

"Yeah, I do and it sounds terrific to me, Ernie." I let out with excitement while Ernie responded with a bright smile and guided me behind the bar to show me the basics.

* * *

Through the hours that passed by, I was able to handle my new position as a waitress with ease as I tended the costumers who seated themselves at the tables and didn't screw up their orders or spilled any drinks thankfully. Everything was great so far as the day was beginning to go by slow and I stood near the bar with my brown eyes staring at the beautiful view of the vast lake while my thoughts were occupied about Jason. The image of his bright smiled burned deeply into my mind as the end of my pink lips smiled at the lovely thought of him for a short moment because I was confronted with a familiar duo named Bulk and Skull. When I left Angel Grove they were still junior policemen but from what my friends told me when I came back, Bulk and Skull were now detectives working for Lieutenant Stone after leaving the force, which I think is great.

"Hello, sweet heart. Can we please have two orders of soda pop?" I turned my attention away from them and faced my back against them while I grabbed two colas from the cooler and soon faced them as I placed their drinks on the counter for them.

"Is there anything else I can get you boys? Or will this be all?" My lips formed a smirk as I began to hear Bulk opening his mouth and telling me the same corny lines I have heard ever since middle school.

"Yeah, there is one more thing I would want. How about you and I go see a movie tonight?" Bulk said with a wide grin plastered to his face as I soon heard Skull adding to his friend's sentence while showing a large smile.

"Yeah, a movie tonight..." He looked with a charm grin but no matter how hard the two of them tried to flatter me, I was in love with someone else and if anything I only like Bulk and Skull as friends despite the times when they used to bully my friends and me.

"I'm sorry, Bulk and thank you for the offer but it never happened then and it still isn't going to happen now. Though I'm sure someone would love to take your offer on that movie." I slowly began to fold my arms over the counter and leaned against the bar as it took them a few seconds to realize who they were talking to.

"Stephanie…?" The both of them let out in unison, looking at me with expressions of shock and I softly gave them a smile.

"It's nice to see you two again." My lips gave out a small laugh as before any of them could say another word, I heard Ernie coming into the bar and getting my attention.

"Hey, Steph, I'm going to need your help serving more costumers." Ernie explained to me as I nodded in response before leaving, I looked at Bulk and Skull again.

"I'll see you two later." After walking away from the bar, I made my way to a few tables where new costumers needed to be attended.

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V:**

I found myself back at the Beach Club this morning along with the rest of the Rangers and Billy who needed some time to be away from the Power Chamber, which was great to have him spending time with us again. Once the seven of us found ourselves a table, I wondered where Stephanie was right now as she wasn't home when I got there or answered the phone. Yet, before I began to worry, my heart kept telling me that she was here at the Beach Club and I knew it in my gut that it was true as usually my gut feeling never lies.

I let my eyes linger around the area as a warm smile appeared on my face once I found her talking to Ernie near the bar area and I also noticed the tropical apron tied around her waist, which could only mean one thing…Stephanie got the waitressing job at both the Beach Club and the Youth Center, I knew she would get it.

"Hey guys, check it out. It looks like Steph is working at the Beach Club now." Adam noticed it too and pointed it out for everyone else to turn their eyes in the direction of Stephanie at bar with Ernie.

"Oh, wow! That's awesome!" Kat proudly let out with joy and looked at Tommy with a wide grin as he returned one of his own back to her as I soon heard Tanya sharing in her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's really great! I'm so glad she got the job." The Yellow Zeo Ranger let out in a bubbly tone as she smiled at Billy who was sitting next to her and he gave a grin knowing it was great to see her working for Ernie.

"She looks good!" The voice of Rocky's escape out into the air as my eyes instantly looked away from my girl and locked on the Blue Zeo Ranger with a stern stare while crossing my arms over my chest. Rocky was soon hit upside the head by Tanya as he took the seat on her right side and Billy stood to her right. "Ow…oh, I mean…it's good that she's working with Ernie, yeah." He rubbed the portion behind his neck where Tanya smacked him as I showed a smile full of satisfaction.

"Good one, Rocko." Adam spoke out to him as I turned my eyes to focus on her again.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

After a couple more orders to fulfill, I decided to head back behind the bar and gaze around the club before catching the sight of those warm chocolate orbs facing in my direction as it was Jason and surrounding him were our friends. Slowly I began to push myself towards the white sand and walked in the path of their table as I was ready to take on their orders.

"Hi, everyone. What's up?" My lips let out a bright grin once I saw all of my friends at the table but mostly my eyes were stuck staring within the warm pair that belonged to Jason's.

"Hello, beautiful." Jason answered to me in a sweet tone as I stood beside him and felt his strong hand grasping my arm and gently pulling me down where his lips greeted me with a soft kiss against the cheek.

"We're all doing great so far. We didn't know you were working here now, Steph. That's pretty awesome." Tommy said with a wide grin along his lips as I stood back up and answered with a smile of my own.

"Yeah, it is. I'm working here and at the Youth Center. I came by in the morning to ask about the job to Ernie and since I was the only one who bothered to ask about it, he hired me and I started just a few hours ago but so far I have the hang of it. So, what can I get all of you?" I questioned them with a grin on my lips as my heart pounded within my chest at the sight of my boyfriend staring at me with a bright smirk on lips.

"Ladies, can go first." Billy soon spoke out politely with a smile as Kat and Tanya both looked over the menu displayed at the center of the table with Kathrine speaking first.

"I'll have a strawberry punch with watermelon and kiwi smoothie, please." As she told me her order, I quickly scribbled it down on the pad of paper as I then looked at Tanya for her order.

"And I'll have a pineapple and orange crush smoothie, Steph." My lips formed a soft grin while my left hand wrote out the Yellow Ranger's request as now my coffee specks fell on the five men.

"I'm going to order a lemon surf rider." Adam was the first to speak as soon after Rocky's voice answered in the air.

"I'll have a mango and strawberry blast with a shot of wheat grass." The Blue Zeo Ranger finished with a grin plastered to his lips while my eyes were focused on the list of orders as now I stared over to look at Billy.

"I'll like the orange citrus smoothie, thank you." He let out with a smile as I softly returned it and scribbled it down while Tommy was next to order.

"I'm going to have a cherry lemon punch, Steph, thanks." He placed the menu back at the center of the table next to the umbrella pole as lastly my eyes fell upon the last of group, Jason who continued to gaze at me with his loving eyes.

"And what about you handsome? What would you like to have?" I caught the bright beam forming along his lips before hearing his smooth voice igniting the air.

"How about a strawberry and plum smoothie and later on I would like to be with you." He softly let out as my cheeks reacted by turning red and this caused all of our friends to show wide smirks all over their faces.

"Sure…I'll be right back with all of your orders." Soon I walked back to the bar where Ernie stood and gave the slip of paper with the orders written in it to him as he began to concoct the seven smoothies.

After a couple of minutes, each smoothies was prepared and poured in different colored glasses and fashioned with colorful straws and small paper umbrellas before being set upon the round black tray. As I made my way back towards the table where my friends seated, I laid their drinks out in front of them but before any of them could take their first sip the familiar tune beeped from Tommy's communicator watch.

"Sounds like King Mondo is plotting an attack on the city..." I softly let out to them as the Rangers and Billy all began to push themselves from their seats and stared at me with an apologetic expression.

"I guess you'll have to put those drinks on hold for now, Steph. I'm sorry…" Tommy started to apologize to me as I shook my head lightly.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it, they're just smoothies and besides I think saving the world is much more important." I cracked up a small smirk to reassure that the drinks could wait and right now they needed to put a stop to the Machine Empire.

"I'll make an excuse so Ernie would understand. You better go. " I told them and they each gave me a smile before I watched leave the Beach Club to be in a place where no one can find them as they needed to contact Zordon, with the exception for one as he stayed behind.

"I'm sorry we have to go so soon, baby." Jason began to tell me as felt disappointed knowing he had to leave me again.

"Jason, it's all right, I understand. Please be careful, who knows what kind of creep King Mondo sent down for you and others to fight against. I love you…" I let out and after I catch the glimpse of his sweet smile, his lips soon embraced mine and sending the butterflies in a hurricane of knots.

"I will, I promise, Stephanie. Don't worry too much…It's bad for your health, beautiful. I have to go now and catch up to the rest of them but after we take care of the monster, I'll come by to your house and see you, okay? I love you, baby." Jason gave me another swift kiss before running away to catch up with the other Rangers and teleport to the Command Center. Though, I know it wasn't going to be long until I see them again very soon.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with me! I posted the Silver Zeo Zord Pegasus in my profile page. Just copy and paste the link in order to see it. More will to come in the next chapter!**


End file.
